Custodios De Tu Amor
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - Ella la heredera de unos magnates del petróleo, él su custodio, encargado de la seguridad de la misma, ella sueña con el amor verdadero, él no quiere saber nada que no sea cumplir con su trabajo perfectamente, miles de cosas pueden suceder cuando se pasan las veinticuatro horas vigilando a alguien...
1. Capítulo I

**N/A**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Amo el anime tanto que pareciera que hare una historia con cada personaje. Es un Universo Alterno.**

**La historia es demasiado enredada y con muchas situaciones raras por decirlo de esa manera pero espero les guste y me den su apoyo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

Ella la heredera de unos magnates del petróleo, él su custodio, encargado de la seguridad de la misma, ella sueña con el amor verdadero, él no quiere saber nada que no sea cumplir con su trabajo perfectamente, miles de cosas pueden suceder cuando se pasan las veinticuatro horas vigilando a alguien, él no dudará en dar su vida solo para protegerla pero no es la única, dos personas más son parte de esta historia y esta enamorado de una de ellas, sin embargo, el pasar tiempo con la primera lo hara recordar aquellos momentos en los que aún podía decir que era feliz, solo es cuestión de tomar la decisión correcta, la decisión que lo llevara a ser feliz por siempre, ella solo quiere ser feliz aunque antes que nada desea su felicidad, es momento de proteger lo que más se ama, de seguir las convicciones con las que se han hecho quienes son, es momento de dar el todo por el todo para ser feliz, no es cuestión de quien es quien sino de quien se quiere ser...

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo I**

- M-Mamá... p-papá - Sakuno estaba aferrada a los brazos de su madre mientras las lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro, estaba temblando presa del miedo que sentía en ese momento, aquella carta enviada por un acosador había calado en cada parte de su cuerpo y no podía detener el miedo, ella que siempre había sido tan serena, ella que en cada situación sonreía justo en ese momento estaba llorando, anexo a las cartas habían fotografías de ella durmiendo, cambiando cosas dentro del departamento donde vivía.

La peor siendo sinceros era una donde la cobriza estaba dandose una ducha, a Sakuno esa era la que más le dolía, en primera porque su departamento tenía un sistema de seguridad de última tecnología y en segunda porque al parecer el acosador sabía exactamente cuales eran sus miedos principales, ella odiaba que alguien la viera desnuda por cuestiones personales.

- Tranquila nena, papá se encargara de esto - su madre frotaba su espalda tratando de darle algún consuelo, siempre había odiado ver llorar a su hija y esta no era una excepción, su padre la miro tratando de calmarla con la mirada pero eso era completamente imposible justo ahora, algunos golpes se escucharon en la puerta y ella temblo, no quería que nadie la viera así - Adelante - bueno aunque a su padre eso no le importaba tanto, uno de los custodios de su padre entro en el despacho y miro a los tres.

- No se ha encontrado nada señor, el sujeto en cuestión llamado el "acosador" no ha dejado ni siquiera una huella, nada, absolutamente nada lo que nos da las razones suficientes como para decir que es de un rango especial, es profesional, lo que le recomiendo por el momento es que coloque custodios para cuidar a su hija - señalo este con voz pausada.

Ella no era necesariamente partidiaria de los custodios, no los odiaba ni nada de eso era solo que no le gustaban las personas que seguían todo el tiempo a otras personas por esa simple razón no había querido ninguno cuando su padre se lo había pedido amablemente - N-No, no quiero - murmuro enterrada en el pecho de su madre que suspiro, su padre la miro con calma pero con determinación - Se hara Sakuno, es tu seguridad, prefiero que me grites en este momento a que algo malo te suceda - señalo su padre y ella se mordio el labio asintiendo con la cabeza.

Si, sabía que era su seguridad pero no por esa razón quería custodios a su cargo - ¿Cuánta seguridad necesita mi hija? - pregunto dirigiendose a su propio custodio que le entrego tres fólders con calma, al parecer venía más que preparado, ahora entendía porque era participe de la seguridad de sus padres pero un poco más de su padre.

- Tres, los mejores señor, seran jóvenes pero son los mejores en los que hacen - aseguro y su padre asintió, ella desvio la mirada, tener a tres personas cuidandola no era precisamente uno de sus sueños - F-Falta N-Nanako y T-Tomo-chan - su padre asintió, era obvio que no se había olvidado de las dos mejores amigas de su hija quienes igualmente estaban nombradas en la carta con la excepción de que no había fotografías de las mismas, eso era lo que lo tenía en duda por completo pero era momento de proteger a su hija.

- Tranquila, el padre de Tomoka se encargara de ella y nosotros nos haremos cargo de Nanako-chan - aseguro este con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, su hija asintió aún medio llorando, de la primera no tenían que preocuparse, su estatus social era el mismo pero de Nanako si debían preocuparse porque ella era de clase media, sin embargo, era una muy buena persona.

- Ahora lo que haremos es que te irás a vivir a la casa que te obsequie hace dos años, sin discusiones, viviras allí quieras o no, tus custodios igualmente se instalaran, la casa tiene un sistema de seguridad de última generación, quiero tu bienestar y por eso te estoy pidiendo esto - aseguro este y ella asintió sin mucha convicción, había renunciado a aquella casa porque no le gustaba estar sola, por lo menos en su departamento estaba bien pero no en aquella casa aunque lo  
>mínimo que podía hacer era obedecer a su padre.<p>

- B-Bien - con esa última órden la conversación se dio por finalizada pero ella no se separo de su madre en ningún momento, no quería alejarse, era el único consuelo que por el momento poseía y no se iba a alejar del mismo. 

* * *

><p>Bajo de la camioneta sintiendo el sol en el rostro por lo que tomo sus lentes negros para colocarselos, su nuevo trabajo empezaba justo en ese momento, cuidando a una chica de clase alta, no es que la idea le desagradara pero no le gustaba ser niñero de nadie, miro la casa donde se hospedaría, según tenía entendido su protegida no tardaba en llegar, admiro la belleza de esa casa, era algo "poco" para una chica a la que cuidaría, seguro era el regalo de castigo por desobedecer las ordenes de papá.<p>

Dio un leve suspiro cerrando la puerta cuando el sonido de una camioneta más lo saco de sus cavilaciones, giro la cabeza y miro a la misma estacionarse justo detrás de la suya, lo que le faltaba que en esa misión tuviera compañeros, él no los necesitaba, prefería hacer siempre solo su trabajo, no necesitaba a nadie más pero no estaba en opinión de revelarse justo ahora con su jefe.

De la camioneta bajaron dos personas que identifico de inmediato como custodios, igualmente que él, los mismos caminaron hasta donde él - Buen día, al parecer somos compañeros - miro al que hablaba, de cabello peliplateado, los ojos no podía verlos por los lentes, era de su misma estatura mientras que el otro era un poco más bajo, tan solo por una frente, no demasiado, su cabello era verde con destellos azulados, desde donde se encontraba si noto el color de sus ojos, gatunos.

- Al parecer si, Shishido Ryou - se presento con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras se acomodaba su intercomunicador en el oído con calma - Un gusto, Ootori Chotarou - saludo el peliplateado con una leve inclinación de cabeza acomodando el segundo comunicador en la manga del saco, algo tan diminuto pero demasiado profesional.

- Echizen Ryoma - se presento el peliverde con un tono completamente neutro justo como él lo había hecho, le sorprendía que ese chico fuera "amigo" del peliplateado si se notaba a leguas que ni siquiera se parecían en algo - Debemos revisar la casa - señalo dando la órden porque a él le habían dicho que sería el custodio principal de la cobriza además de que lideraría a sus compañeros, justos en ese momento recordo que si tenía que trabajar en conjunto, eso de pensar  
>en aquella chica del mercado le estaba pasando factura pero es que era un ángel que nadie podía culparlo. <p>

* * *

><p>Se removio un poco abriendo los ojos con cuidado - Llegamos señorita Riuzaky - la voz de un hombre la saco por completo de sus sueños, ¿a dónde habían llegado?, lo último que recordaba era estar en brazos de su madre - ¿A-A dónde llegamos? - pregunto mientras se sentaba correctamente en los asientos traseros, fue entonces cuando noto que tenía una manta - Primero que nada los señores tenían una reunión, ellos lamentan de verdad no poder acompañarla y en segunda hemos llegado a su casa - contesto este colocandose los lentes negros de su uniforme para salir del auto.<p>

Escucho pasos y solo pudo temblar, era justo ahora que más miedo tenía de las personas, su puerta se abrio y miro al custodio de su padre que le indico con la mirada que saliera, tomo la manta para salir con movimientos pausados, una vez escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse pensó que estaba en su nueva prisión.

- Vamos Riuzaky-san - asintió y siguio al hombre, sintio a alguien a su espalda y volteo de inmediato con miedo, encontro a otro custodio de su padre, vaya que eran buenos en su trabajo porque ni siquiera había sentido su prescencia, este la calmo con una leve sonrisa, camino por el sendero de piedras que dirigía a la casa, la puerta le arranco una sonrisa inevitablemente.

El sonido de un motor la saco de sus cavilaciones, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió al ver el deportivo rojo de su prometido que justo en ese momento se estaba estacionando - ¡K-Keigo! - corrio donde este para lanzarse a sus brazos mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, el castaño la abrazo no calculando por completo el peso de ambos cayendo al suelo pero poco le importo, tan solo la abrazo con más fuerza porque después de todo su prometida lo necesitaba más que nunca.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien - susurro este en su oído tratando de calmarla, la cobriza solo se aferro más a su pecho con las manos temblorosas, el castaño la tomo de la cintura para sostener su manta y levantarse con ella alzandola por los muslos para que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura y pasara sus manos por su cuello - N-No, no hay nada bien, todo esta mal - aseguro ella con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

El castaño pensaba contestarle cuando su celular sonó, la solto sin previo aviso lo que provoco que ella se sujetara de su brazo derecho para no caer, intercambio unas palabras con esa persona y la miro, ladeo la cabeza y agradecio que los custodios de su padre no estuvieran presentes porque de alguna manera sabía que una discusión entre ambos se avecinaba y agradecía que nadie la fuera a escuchar.

- Me necesitan en el trabajo, lo siento - se disculpo este y ella bajo la mirada apretando los puños - ¿Y yo dónde quedo? S-Siempre es el trabajo - señalo y el castaño suspiro - Lo siento, te compensare - aseguro acercandose para darle un beso de despedida pero ella solo dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar, Atobe solo suspiro, la amaba pero esa llamada era la que siempre esperaba por lo que dando un suspiro camino hasta su deportivo para emprender la marcha, ya  
>después solucionaría el problema con Sakuno ahora... ella importaba más, mucho más. <p>

* * *

><p>Estaba escuchando pacientemente las órdenes de dos de los principales custodios, en su mente se grababa cada palabra dicha - Shishido, quiero que la cuides bien, para esta familia ella es la joya más preciada, si algo le sucede no te imaginas lo que sus padres harían - señalo este, una risa suave se escucho detrás de su superior que se giro haciendo una reverencia.<p>

- Nos retiramos Riuzaky-sama - señalo este y la que suponía seria su protegida solo le indico que si, no la podía ver aún bien por lo que espero a que los dos superiores salieran de la estancia... quedo asombrado por la belleza de su protegida, su cabello cobrizo estaba atado en un moño que dejaba caer varios mechones de cabello por su hermoso rostro, facciones finas, sus ojos caoba dejaban ver las emociones, estaban un poco rojos, él no esperaba menos después de recibir una carta como la que había recibido.

- N-No lo crean, no soy una joya... solo soy una persona - dejo en claro esta, bueno al menos no era una presumida y eso estaba bien pensó Ryou mientras miraba a su compañero Ootori mirar a la chica con los ojos abiertos, lo sabía porque este se había despojado de los lentes - No creo que seas solo una persona, eres una hermosura - señalo este con una cálida sonrisa que a él le revolvio el estómago, la cobriza se mordio el labio bajando la mirada.

- G-Gracias, bueno... un gusto conocerlos, Riuzaky Sakuno, espero nos llevemos bien - se presento esta con una reverencia, era educada y eso estaba bien - Sere tu custodio principal, Shishido Ryou - hablo con un tono frío y ella lo miro un tanto temerosa, eso no debería ser así pero era algo que definitivamente no podía evitar, él era así le gustara a quien le gustara, era una persona fría y solitaria.

- Ootori Chotarou - se presento el peliplateado con una reverencia y ella le sonrió agradablemente - Echizen Ryoma - se presento el peliverde con el mismo tono de voz y ella dio un paso hacía atrás - B-Bueno, e-están en su casa así que espero esten comodos, yo necesito dormir un poco si no les molesta, también les dire que mañana trabajo a la siete de la mañana por lo que me ire a las seis de aquí - señalo caminando hacía las escaleras que seguro llevaban a su habitación.

- Eso no esta a discusión, usted no saldra de esta casa a no ser que vaya acompañada de uno de nosotros, nuestro horario de trabajo deja en claro que solo saldra a reuniones familiares no a ningún otro lado - señalo Ryou con calma y ella lo miro incrédula aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿para qué trabajaba si era adinerada?.

- Me importa poco, mi trabajo es mi trabajo, no sigues las órdenes de mi padre sino las mías, tengo trabajo a las siete de la mañana, es mi última palabra, me iré de aquí con o sin ustedes - dicho esto continuo subiendo las escaleras, se veía un tanto molesta, la había hecho enojar y eso no estaba en sus planes pero no podía quejarse, dio un hondo suspiro.

- Hasta que no hable con los superiores ella no saldra y ustedes no irán a ninguna parte con ella - sentencio mientras extraía el celular de su bolsillo, lo menos que necesitaba justo en ese momento era tener una discusión con su protegida pero no podía quejarse por el momento, puede que no fuera una niña mimada pero tenía su carácter y eso le molestaba un poco por no decir mucho. 

* * *

><p>Sakuno dio un hondo suspiro, le dolía demasiado la cabeza en esos momentos, se daría una buena ducha para dormir más tarde, estaba aún perdida en sus custodios, los tres eran bien parecidos si tenía que ser sincera pero el que más había llamado su atención había sido el castaño llamado Ryou, tenía un aire de misterio pero al mismo tiempo de seducción como los personajes que leía en sus libros donde eran misteriosos pero demasiado románticos.<p>

Ella lo que más deseaba era una historia así pero sabía que nunca la iba a tener, no por el momento porque nunca estaba con nadie que no era Atobe a quien por cierto le debía mucho desde aquel accidente aunque este últimamente nunca estaba con ella, le preocupaba un poco que se estuviera alejando o quiza solo eran ideas suyas, deseaba que fuera así porque no quería discutir más con el mismo.

Camino hasta la ducha cuando escucho algunos pasos en el corredor, era normal porque las habitaciones de los custodios se encontraban en su mismo piso, abrio la llave de agua para meter la mano mientras se despojaba de su ropa poco a poco, escucho unos sonidos en la ventana pero estaba completamente segura de que era el viento porque estaba anocheciendo.

Se adentro en la ducha por completo para comenzar a bañarse, después de esa ducha bajaría por un vaso de leche para dormirse pues su trabajo en la cafetería la esperaba, exactamente quince minutos después salio de la ducha tomando una toalla para acomodarla alrededor de su cuerpo, piso descalza la superficie corriendo como una niña pequeña a la cama pensando que el suelo era de lava arrancandole una hermosa sonrisa entonces fue cuando algo la hizo detenerse por completo.

Se dirigio hasta el sillón que estaba en su habitación notando una rosa, eso no estaba cuando ella había entrado y podía jurarlo, pero eso no era todo, al lado de la rosa estaba una foto de ella de cuando se estaba duchando pero al pie de la misma estaba la ropa que traía hasta hace unos momentos, no logro evitar que el grito presa del miedo saliera de sus labios, podía jurar que su grito se había escuchado en toda la calle pero no le importo, escucho golpes en su puerta pero no podía moverse, temblaba ligeramente, escucho un sonido sordo y pasos hacía donde ella estaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! - el peliplateado había entrado demasiado alterado, ella estaba llorando y no podía detener las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos, observo que el custodio llamado Shishido caminaba donde ella viendo lo que tenía en las manos, la foto, abrio los ojos mientras maldecía por lo bajo - Joder... Ootori revisa el perimétro, ese maldito estuvo aquí, Ryoma ve en las cámaras de seguridad, ¡quiero saber como entro!, revisare el sistema de seguridad - los dos custodios salieron de allí pero no permitio que el castaño saliera, lo detuvo por la muñeca mientras temblaba, lo noto tensarse pero no solto el agarre.

- N-No t-te v-vayas - le suplico con un hilo de voz mientras se aferraba a su espalda y lloraba con fuerza, entendía lo que debería de estar sintiendo pero era por eso precisamente que no quería quedarse con ella, sin embargo, hubo algo, algo que no entendio pero que lo obligo a girarse para abrazarla tratando de confortarla, ella se sujeto de su saco acunandose en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda, se quedo así escuchando los hipidos de ella, nunca, nunca había consolado a alguien.

No estaba hacer eso en su reperterio pero lo estaba haciendo justo ahora con la chica, había olvidado hace cuanto tiempo que no mostraba afecto pero aquí estaba con Riuzaky Sakuno, consolando a la misma y extrañamente se sentía bien... ¿qué era esa cálidez?.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero me den su apoyo.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo II**

- No hay ningún rastro Shishido - el aludido se solto del agarre de la cobriza que yacía en la cama, se había quedado profundamente dormida después de estar llorando, entendía esa reacción, el miedo debía de estar carcomiendola, miro a sus dos compañeros que llegaban a notificarselo - No esperaba que se quedara más tiempo, el maldito lo único que desea es traumarla - señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo para levantarse de la cama.

Noto que la cobriza se removía como un animalito en busca de calor por lo que le paso el edredón por el cuerpo, una pijama cubría su cuerpo así que no se preocupaba de que algo malo le sucediera, les hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran y al final cerro la puerta con calma, miro a ambos y extrajo su celular, necesitaba ver a las demás involucradas en el asunto para poder seguir un plan de seguridad con los demás custodios.

- Mañana irá a trabajar, fue la órden de su padre, le notificare de esto en unos momentos mientras tanto quiero que ambos busquen en el jardín, debio dejar algo - sus compañeros asintieron para movilizarse mientras él tomo aire, el momento que sin duda alguna más odiaba era hablar con sus superiores y notificarlos de las cosas que sucedían, eso lo aterraba en lo absoluto, no lo aterraba tanto pero como mínimo le incomodaba porque era muy sincero con sus respuestas y eso en  
>algunas ocasiones era un poco malo.<p>

* * *

><p>Keigo miro a Tomoka dormir a su lado, le encantaba esa mujer, sin embargo, sabía que sería su perdición si alguien se llegaba a enterar de su relación de amantes, amaba a Sakuno pero nunca habían ido más allá de besos y roces inocentes, en cambio con la castaña había tenido buenos encuentros sexuales, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, siendo honestos estaba mucho más preocupado por ella en el asunto del acosador que de su prometida.<p>

El padre de la misma se había encargado de su seguridad o al menos había intentado porque ella no quería a nadie cerca, sabía cuidarse sola y él sabía que era cierto, su celular vibro por lo que lo tomo de la almohada, una junta programada para la mañana, beso la frente de su amante y decidio que era hora de dormir - Se te tiene que quitar esa manía - miro directamente a la castaña que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, amaba esa faceta de seriedad combinada con burla.

- Después sera, ahora a dormir - la jalo con suavidad para acunarla en sus brazos y dormir con ella, era en momentos como esos cuando pensaba la razón del porque no la había conocido antes o quiza era que no tenía el valor para dejar a Sakuno y formar una familia o como mínimo una relación con Tomoka, no era cobarde solo que... estaba confundido. 

* * *

><p>El plato cayo de sus manos, ese hombre lograba colocarla demasiado nerviosa, la estaba observando desde hace más de tres horas, solo sabía que era su custodio debido al asunto del acosador, era obvio que su amiga Sakuno se había hecho cargo del mismo puesto que ella no tenía dinero suficiente como para pagar uno y tenía que agradecerle más tarde.<p>

- Mañana durante la mañana iremos al trabajo de Riuzaky Sakuno, los custodios de las tres involucradas necesitamos estar de acuerdo para su seguridad así que nos iremos a las seis de aquí, por favor este preparada Nanako-sama - dicho esto hizo una reverencia para dar media vuelta y salir de allí con paso calmado, solo sabía que su nombre era Tezuka Kunimitsu, no era el único custodio, dos más velaban por ella, Oshitari Yuushi y Echizen Ryoga quien era su primo aunque este actuaba profesionalmente y no daba señales de actuar como familiar, lo cual no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Pero de los tres o mejor dicho de los dos, el único que removía cosas en su organismo era Tezuka, su mirada afilada que había tenido la dicha de ver cuando este se despojo de los lentes negros que usaba para colocarse sus anteojos, su cabello ordenado que le daba un toque caballeroso, el uniforme lo hacía lucir terriblemente bien, dio un leve suspiro, ¿acaso estaba enamorada?, eso no podía ser cierto porque apenas lo conocía, no sabía nada de él más que era demasiado serio y un tanto callado por no decir mucho.

Sus tres custodios se quedarían a cuidarla en la casa donde vivía que era de sus tíos, era lo suficientemente grande como para que los cuatro vivieran así que no había ningún problema, termino de guardar la cena en el refrigerador para encaminarse hacía su habitación, lo único que por el momento quería era dormir un poco y descansar de los sentimientos que estaban creciendo cuando ella no quería enamorarse. 

* * *

><p>Miro por la ventana del auto en el que iba, eran dos camionetas, ella viajaba en la primera con su custodio principal, Shishido Ryou quien iba en absoluto silencio, nunca lo iba a decir abiertamente pero había extrañado sus brazos protegiendola al dormir, dio un leve suspiro mientras se recargaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos - Si lo desea podemos regresar, se ve cansada - comento este llamando su atención mientras se encontraban en un alto, ella lo miro incrédula no creyendo lo que le acababa de decir.<p>

- Estoy bien, mi trabajo es mi trabajo y creí haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre, odio que me hablen de usted - le señalo mientras desviaba la mirada aunque noto que este sonreía de lado asintiendo con la cabeza, el auto siguio con la marcha y su celular sonó, tomo su bolso y extrajo el aparato mirando el número de Atobe, dudo en contestar pero simplemente al final declino la llamada y cerro de nuevo los ojos.

- No contestar quiere decir que esa persona no es importante... Sakuno - comento el castaño estacionando el auto, ella abrio los ojos y lo observo bajar, no dudo en pensar que su nombre viniendo de sus labios le había gustado demasiado, sonrió levemente, Keigo era importante pero no en ese momento porque aún le dolía que se hubiera marchado cuando ella más lo necesitaba, desato su cinturón de seguridad mientras la puerta se abría para bajar con calma, miro a sus otros dos custodios bajando del auto mirando hacía todos lados en busca de algo anormal.

Miro su cafetería, Dios la amaba tanto siendo honestos, era su primer negocio como mujer independiente, a sus 18 años amaba el trabajo que tenía, todo mundo pensaba que al ser la heredera de las empresas de su padre no hacía nada pero esa cafetería era su vida, miro tres camionetas negras estacionarse detrás de las de ella y sintio curiosidad por ver quien bajaba de las mismas.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - le pregunto al castaño que ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió levemente - 20 años aunque supongo que lo leíste en mi hoja de trabajo - contesto este caminando a las dos camionetas y ella ladeo la cabeza, no, no había leído nada de nada, era mayor que ella por dos años, le gustaba eso pero no sabía porque, miro la cafetería que estaba siendo abierta por su asistente Toyama Kintarou quien le sonrió desde donde se encontraba alzando la mano mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¡Sakuno! - alzo la mano devolviendole el saludo mientras sentía que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda - ¡Sakuno! - el grito de su amiga Tomoka resono por completo en sus oídos, se giro para abrazar a la misma que la apreso en sus brazos con fuerza, su amiga era demasiado efusiva, de verdad que no entendía como es que eran amigas si eran tan diferentes pero le gustaba demasiado estar con ella, se divertía siempre.

- No entrarás hasta que este revisado por completo, solo falta una de tus amigas así que espera - le hablo seriamente Shishido y ella asintió observando que sus otros dos custodios entraban a la cafetería demasiados antentos - ¿Le hablaste de tú? ¿Quién te crees? - miro a su amiga Tomoka que miraba de muerte a su custodio quien estaba sorprendido por el tono que había usado con él, golpeo en la frente a su amiga con su dedo y esta hizo un puchero que en vez de causarle ternura le dio miedo.

- Le di el derecho así que no le hables así - le señalo y esta tan solo fruncio los labios no estando de acuerdo por lo que se alejo de allí murmurando cosas por lo bajo y ella solo suspiro - Lo siento - se disculpo con este pero noto que ni siquiera la estaba viendo, su mirada estaba completamente posada en Nanako quien hablaba con uno de sus custodios, parecía demasiado entretenido observandola y eso no le gusto en lo absoluto aunque no sabía porque.

- El lugar esta libre - comento Ootori saliendo de la cafetería seguido de Echizen que iba viendo algo en su celular por lo que termino chocando con Tomoka, de inmediato se acerco porque su amiga quiza lo iba a golpear pero noto que esta lo veía como perdida, como si quisiera llevarselo lejos de todo el mundo - Lo siento - se disculpo este haciendo una leve reverencia para ir donde ella tomandola del antebrazo y llevandola con sus otros dos custodios, no logro evitar ver que Shishido seguía con la vista sobre su amiga Nanako que no parecía verlo.

- ¡Saku! - le sonrió a la misma que corrio para abrazarla llenandola de besos, sintio que el castaño la seguía viendo y eso seguía molestandole demasiado - Nanako - la saludo con un beso en la mejilla mientras veía a los custodios que miraban a su alrededor como si buscaran algo, era un tanto tonto porque no creía que el acosador estuviera allí o al menos eso pensaba.

- Vamos adentro... Shishido - el peliverde llamo a su compañero que tomo de la muñeca a Nanako quien lo miro sorprendida y ella se controlo para no deshacer ese agarre que le molestaba demasiado - Shishido, es mi prima - giro el cuerpo viendo a Ryoma que le decía eso con calma al castaño que solto de inmediato la muñeca de su amiga pero lo que no esperaba es que la misma le sonriera con una calidez que la incomodo - ¡El chico del mercado! - grito esta efusivamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano arrastrandolo lejos de allí.

Ella solo suspiro para caminar dentro de la cafetería sin sus custodios, busco con la mirada a Toyama pero este no estaba, subio las escaleras girando el pasillo para entrar al sanitario privado que se encontraba al lado de su oficina, cerro la puerta caminando hacía el lavabo para lavarse la cara cuando algo la detuvo, la ventana abierta y la misma siempre tenía que estar cerrada, la cerro cerrando los ojos debido al viento cuando sintio a alguien detrás.

La respiración se le corto por completo pero se giro y no vio a nadie, quiza eran imaginaciones suyas, su celular sonó por lo que lo tomo de su bolsillo y extrajo, era un número desconocido, sin embargo, no dudo en contestar - ¿Bueno? - nadie contesto por el contrario solo se escuchaba una respiración, penso en llamar a sus custodios pero por el momento no le tenía miedo a su acosador - ¿Qué quieres de mi? Dilo ahora - gruño y escucho una leve risa del otro lado de la línea, colgo sin esperar respuesta y camino hasta el lavabo.

Se hecho agua en la cara cuando su celular comenzo a sonar de nueva cuenta, lo ignoro y solo tomo una toalla para secarse el rostro ante la insistencia del aparato que tomo de mala manera y lo miro con aires asesinos, nuevamente número desconocido, ignoro la llamada y se llevo la toalla de nuevo al rostro para comenzar a limpiarse la cara cuando sintio un tirón en la muñeca y un golpe seco contra la pared.

- ¿No pensabas contestarme? - abrio los ojos mirando a un hombre que notaba era jóven, el mismo vestía ropas negras y usaba una máscara del ejército, estaba demasiado cerca de ella que sintio un revoltijo en su cuerpo, le daba asco tenerlo de esa manera - H-Hay gente de seguridad abajo - le señalo temblando levemente y este tiro de su cabello hacía atrás - No tengo miedo, sin embargo, ahora lo único que quiero es esto... - y antes de procesar la idea este se despojo de la parte inferior de la máscara para incrustar las uñas en su mentón jalandola y besandola al mismo tiempo.

Trato de quitarselo de encima intentando golpearlo pero este estampo su cabeza contra la pared, lo golpeo en el abdomen lo suficiente como para gritar y este en  
>su desesperación la jalo de la mano pasando un cuchillo por su muñeca y al mismo tiempo quintandolo de ahí y enterrandoselo en su hombro derecho, grito de dolor cuando este le avento algo y desaparecio por la ventana.<p>

Escucho golpes en la puerta pero el dolor no le permitio escuchar más, sentía la herida en el hombro horriblemente dolorosa y además su muñeca sangraba profusamente, eso era mala señal, una patada en la puerta y después gritos de sus dos amigas y el silencio absoluto... 

* * *

><p>- ¡Es mi hija, lo mínimo que pido es que tus elegidos la cuiden! ¡Quiero su renuncia ahora! - los gritos de su padre la sacaron de su ensoñación, abrio los ojos mirando el techo de la habitación donde se encontraba, paredes blancas, hospital, ella de verdad odiaba los hospitales siendo sincera - F-Fue mi culpa, subí sin decir nada - su padre se giro de inmediato para verla, noto que estaba en verdad furioso, sabía que alguien iba a pagar las consecuencias y esperaba que ese alguien o algo fuera en la banca del país y no su personal, mucho menos en sus custodios.<p>

- No los justifica, tienen que estar atentos a tus movimientos - ataco este y ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras veía su muñeca derecha vendada, seguro quedaría una cicatriz aunque eso no le importaba, llevo sus dedos temblorosos hacía su hombro y noto un vendaje, otra cicatriz y producto de un maldito loco, la sola idea la odiaba.

- No los despidas o no aceptare a nadie más... debo volver al trabajo, ¿cuánto dormí? - le pregunto a su padre tomando su blusa para colocarsela con calma, escucho el suspiro de este - Son las tres de la tarde, te dieron cuatro puntadas en el hombro derecho, gracias al cielo no alcanzo a tocar hueso, la muñeca derecha fue tratada de inmediato, por un centímetro no toco vena, te dieron siete puntadas, contratare al mejor círujano para que no quede cicatriz, lo prometo nena - asintió mientras se colocaba de pie pues en verdad tenía que volver a su cafetería.

Abrazo a su padre con fuerza y este beso sus cabellos en un gesto de no querer dejarla ir pero solo la solto y la despidio con un beso en la mejilla, abrio la puerta y de inmediato sus tres custodios se levantaron haciendo una reverencia, los miro y noto que más allá venía Nanako junto con Tomoka y otros tres custodios, miro a Shishido que miraba a su amiga y camino sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Noto que su hombro vendado estaba descubierto pero poco le importo, solo continuo con su camino en silencio - Sakuno - Nanako se iba a inclinar para abrazarla pero ella solo detuvo sus movimientos con una mirada fría y apreto el paso, le importo poco si estaba siendo una mala persona, estaba... ¿celosa?, se detuvo delante del ascensor y este se abrio revelando a Keigo que al verla abrio los ojos, la iba a abrazar pero ella entro y lo empujo fuera, no espero a sus custodios solo coloco en marcha el elevador.

Una vez las puertas estuvieron cerradas tomo aire, le dolía demasiado el hombro, tomo su celular y mando un mensaje, no pensaba irse en ninguna de las dos camionetas, estaba demasiado enojada como para irse en una, sin embargo, no estaba enojada por el accidente sino porque Ryou no podía dejar de ver a Nanako y eso le molestaba y ni siquiera sabía porque, no conocía a su custodio así que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el mismo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salio del mismo notando que sus custodios ya estaban allí, camino sin mirarlos cuando el sonido del auto que había pedido llego a sus oídos, este se detuvo y bajo uno de sus conductores entregandole las llaves, las tomo con suavidad y medio sonrió - No vas a ir ahí - la mano sobre su muñeca izquierda la detuvo, escucho el tono severo de Shishido pero poco le importo.

- No pedi su opinión y... no me hables de tú - espeto subiendo al vehículo para emprender la marcha, piso el acelerador con fuerza para salir del hospital, marco el número de la cafetería y espero a que contestaran mientras se colocaba el aparato para hablar - ¡Sakuno, ¿cómo estás?! - el tono preocupado de Toyama retumbo en sus oídos y lo agradecio en silencio, era la única persona que en esos momentos le caía bien - Estoy bien, no ire al trabajo, mañana estare sin falta pero hoy necesito estar sola, nos vemos - colgó mientras conducía a su lugar favorito. 

* * *

><p>- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto Shishido con seriedad a Tezuka que solo le sostuvo la mirada como si nada - Son órdenes de su padre y yo las sigo, la cuidare desde lejos - pensaba decirle algo cuando este emprendio la marcha en una camioneta y él miro a sus dos compañeros que estaban igual o peor que él, dio un hondo suspiro indicandoles que subieran a las camionetas, era hora de seguirla sino querían que nada malo le sucediera, sin embargo, se detuvo por completo cuando vio a Nanako más allá mirando el estacionamiento con dos custodios detrás, prendio el comunicador y suspiro.<p>

- Vayan ustedes, necesito hablar con el superior - noto que la camioneta de sus compañeros emprendía la marcha y solo sonrió, era una mentira que quiza podía darle problemas pero ella estaba justo ahora ahí y de verdad quería hablar con ella puesto que en el mercado solo eran sonrisas y ademanes, no más y él quería más, por primera vez quería más.

Bajo del vehículo indicandole a sus dos colegas que él la llevaría con un gesto silencioso, estos intercambiaron unas palabras con la pelinegra y dejaron el lugar - Hola, chica del mercado - la misma se giro con una sonrisa leve que le encanto demasiado por lo que sin darse cuenta la jalo de la mano para conducirla a su vehículo - Tienes que cuidar a Sakuno, ella es más importante - señalo Nanako con la vista baja y negó con la cabeza - No... tú eres más importante para mí - aseguro comenzando con la marcha cuando su comunicador sonó.

- No esta en la cafetería y no tenemos señal de su GPS - eso no estaba bien y tenía que encargarse del asunto pero solo miro a la pelinegra que estaba medio dormida, una mentira más no lo iba a afectar - Sigo con el superior, encarguense de ello, si algo sucede llamen - colgó de inmediato y apago el comunicador para girar a la derecha, tenía que llevar a la pelinegra a un lugar donde se sintiera seguro y la casa donde estaba su protegida era el sitio correcto. 

* * *

><p>Tezuka la observo desde abajo, su cabello suelto le daba un aire tierno, sus facciones estaban sombrías, parecía una pintura perfecta, el mar estaba delante de ambos, noto más allá su auto y sonrió, le gustaba el gusto que tenía con los autos, bajo de la camioneta y camino donde ella, paso por el sendero con calma y se coloco a su espalda - No eres uno de mis custodios pero lo eres de Nanako, deberías cuidarla a ella - señalo mientras se cubría del leve viento que hacía, sonrió levemente caminando hasta situarse a su lado.<p>

La miro de perfil, era sin duda alguna muy hermosa y eso le gustaba, le gustaba que fuera linda incluso después de un ataque como el sufrido, por su experiencia sabía que después de esa clase de ataque los involucrados gritaban, lloraban y maldecían pero ella estaba calmada o quiza se estaba guardando todo y eso de alguna forma no le gustaba.

- Sigo órdenes, además... dos de sus custodios estan tratando de encontrarla mientras el principal esta en este momento de camino a su casa con mi protegida - comento y noto un leve temblor en el cuerpo de la cobriza que le provoco una leve sonrisa, sabía que tenía un prometido, que además trabajaba en la cafetería que ella misma había abierto con sus ahorros, sin el dinero de sus padres.

- Mi casa no es un "picadero" como el termino coloquial lo sugiere así que pienso que entonces es hora de irme - añadio esta pero negó con la cabeza, realmente era algo que quería evitarle a la cobriza porque él si sabía que esos dos de alguna u otra manera iban a terminar en la cama - Quedese un poco más, hay un lugar bueno de aquí para cenar - extendio una invitación hacía la cobriza que solo sonrió de lado pero termino accediendo cuando asintió con la cabeza por lo que se despojo de su comunicador para dejarla pasar primero.

- Pense que serías alguien demasiado serio - comento de la nada ella mientras bajaban la pendiente con cuidado, ella salto al ver una piedra como si fuera una niña pequeña - Soy serio, es solo que... usted me hace parecer normal, me siento normal a su lado, con todo el debido respeto - contesto con una leve sonrisa mientras se detenían frente a los vehículos, penso que ella se iba a ir en el que había llevado pero le indico la camioneta.

- Hablame de tú, vamos Tezuka Kunimitsu - se sorprendio que supiera su nombre pero le gusto saber que al menos sabía algo de él, la ayudo a abordar para rodear el auto y subir, emprendio la marcha un poco preocupado por lo que le pudiera suceder al otro vehículo aunque noto que este era abordado por uno de sus colegas así que se relajo lo suficiente como para conducir con destreza - ¿Se encuentra bien? - le pregunto y ella encarno una ceja por lo que se disculpo con la mirada.

- Solo tengo apetito Kunimitsu - contesto ella recostandose en el asiento y cerrando un poco los ojos, mentía, la inesperada noticia de que Shishido estaba en su casa con su amiga Nanako le producía querer matar a alguien, era algo nuevo para ella y le molestaba mucho porque ni siquiera lo conocía así que era momento de poner sus pensamientos en orden porque solo lo conocía de unas horas, ni siquiera de un día, debía pensar claramente y la cena ayudaría mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews de verdad.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo III**

Miro la comida que había sido colocada en la mesa hace tan solo unos minutos, el plato se veía simplemente exquisito pero no deseaba cenar, era como si su organismo se hubiera cerrado y sabía a que se debía, a Nanako y a ese hombre, le daba rabia el solo pensar lo que estaban haciendo en su casa - Oí que si se frunce demasiado el ceño se corre el riesgo de envejer antes - alzo la mirada observando al castaño de lentes que la miraba con una pizca de burla, inesperadamente sonrió ante su comentario.

- Tengo 18 años así que no creo envejecer antes de tiempo - señalo con una sonrisa burlona observando que este tomaba asiento para acomodarse la servilleta - Me sorprende que tengas esa edad cuando parece que tienes la mente de una completa adulta - comento este mientras tomaba los cubiertos, ella ladeo la cabeza un poco confusa al no entender porque decía algo como eso.

- ¿Por qué crees qué tengo la mente de una adulta? - pregunto tomando los cubiertos, noto que algunos chicos más allá la estaban mirando lo que provoco que se removiera en su asiento - Con lo que acabas de pasar... por lo general la gente que sufre ataques como esos simplemente se aisla pero aquí estas tú, normal, como si nada hubiera pasado pero si te estás guardando lo que sucedio no es bueno, lo único que te hara sera darte un estrés emocional - asintió con la cabeza.

Noto que los mismos chicos la seguían viendo mientras comentaban cosas en voz baja y le sonreía, descendio la mirada, odiaba eso, no era una modelo o algo así para que todo el mundo la estuviera viendo - Lo entiendo, te dire algo... si en alguna ocasión siento que no puedo con lo que me esta sucediendo, serás el primero en saberlo - noto la mirada asombrada del castaño que solo sonrió con una mueca de agradecimiento.

- Gracias por la confianza - agradecio este con una inclinación de cabeza para después llevarse un poco de comida a los labios, ella iba a hacer lo mismo cuando noto que uno de los chicos se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacía donde se encontraba, se removio de nueva cuenta, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era una propuesta de aquel chico por lo que de prisa casi tropezando en el proceso hizo a un lado la servilleta de las piernas de Kunimitsu quien la miro  
>como si estuviera loca.<p>

Tomo asiento en las mismas atrayendolo por el cuello mientras reía un poco, el de lentes estaba completamente desconcertado por lo que beso la comisura de sus labios aprovechando que el chico que caminaba a donde se encontraba estaba de nuevo en su mesa hablando con sus amigos quienes solo reían, dio un leve suspiro para calmarse, odiaba que solo la vieran como un rostro bonito.

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto este y ella asintió con la cabeza, el apetito se había esfumado por completo, el de lentes paso con suavidad una mano por su espalda baja para levantarla con suavidad - Estoy cansada - añadio ella y este entendio de inmediato por lo que le hizo una seña al camarero que acudio de inmediato, pidio la cuenta mientras ella miraba por la ventana, de alguna u otra manera no deseaba volver a su casa aún pero nada malo iba a suceder, al menos así lo estaba  
>pensando en esos momentos.<p>

- Listo, vamos - se levanto con cuidado mientras observaba que el de lentes le medio sonreía, había pensado que no podía costear un restaurant como ese pero al parecer no sabía todo de los custodios que habían sido contratados por su padre, comenzaron con su camino hacía el auto en completo silencio cuando el teléfono de él sonó, se apresuro a tomarlo para mantener su expresión serena, lo observo teclear algo y después guardar el aparato.

Se detuvo delante de la camioneta mientras este abría la puerta, entro y escucho el sonido de la misma cerrarse, en menos de un minuto él estaba abordando emprendiendo la marcha - ¿Quieres qué te lleve a casa? - pregunto este y ella solo ladeo la cabeza asintiendo para acomodarse en el asiento y cerrar los ojos, mañana sería otro día y podría pensar con calma. 

* * *

><p>Ladeo la cabeza mirando a Nanako que se levanto de la cama jalando una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, se notaba con sueño, a ciencia cierta no sabía como es que habían terminado teniendo relaciones sexuales pero siendo francos no se estaba quejando en esos momentos - Ire por algo de beber - comento la pelinegra con un sonrojo, asintió volviendo la mirada hacía su libro cuando observo unas luces, lo siguiente que cruzo por su mente era que no estaban en su casa por lo que se levanto de prisa colocandose algo de ropa para salir de la cama.<p>

Corrio hasta la cocina y fue su turno de quedarse helado, Sakuno estaba frente a la nevera ladeando la cabeza mirando a la pelinegra que estaba más roja que un tomate, lo iban a despedir, eso iba a pasar - ¡L-Lo siento S-Sakuno! - Nanako salio corriendo hacía su habitación y él se quedo allí esperando un regaño.

Las luces de un auto prendieron para dar la vuelta y perderse en la lejanía, escucho el sonido de la nevera cerrarse y observo a la cobriza servirse un vaso de leche mientras su celular que estaba en la mesa de la cocina sonó aliviando un poco la tensión, siguio sonando pero la cobriza no dio señales de contestar, la observo dejar el vaso en la mesa para tomar el celular, camino hasta la licuadora y metio el mismo apretando los botones.

Se hizo hacía atrás cuando algunas chispas saltaron dentro y fuera de la licuadora, abrio la misma y tiro el contenido al cesto de basura para apagar las luces de la cocina y salir de allí como si nada malo pasara, el aire regreso a sus pulmones después de escuchar una puerta cerrarse, Sakuno estaba completamente furiosa, no la conocía pero jamás se había imaginado verla de esa manera, era completamente distinta.

Escucho el teléfono de casa por lo que camino hasta este cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras, alzo la mirada observando a la cobriza que descendio el resto de las escaleras para tomar el teléfono que seguía sonando, quizo irse de allí pero era como si no pudiera hacerlo - ¿Qué diablos quieres Keigo? Vete a jugar al empresario y dejar de molestarme - dicho esto colgó arrancando los cables del teléfono para dar media vuelta, no supo porque pero la detuvo por el antebrazo,  
>sabía que de alguna u otra manera ella no deseaba que la tocara pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien esos momentos.<p>

- ¿Necesita algo? - pregunto y esta en un rápido movimiento se solto de su agarre para subir de prisa las escaleras, escucho el sonido de la puerta y solo dio un leve suspiro, él nunca le rogaba a nadie, ni siquiera cuando era su protegida así que solo dio media vuelta y camino hasta su habitación. 

* * *

><p>Quería dejar de llorar, en verdad era lo que quería pero era como si algo no se lo permitiera, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba, bueno si lo sabía, no podía creer que Nanako, una de sus mejores amigas hubiera estado con Shishido, alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía de mucho, estaba celosa y no quería estarlo, paso el dorso de su mano para limpiar las lágrimas, había actuado como cuando era una niña, rompiendo cosas.<p>

Miro el reloj de la mesa de noche observando que era algo tarde, debía dormir porque mañana regresaba al trabajo, observo el techo de su habitación y cerro levemente los ojos, el recuerdo del beso que ese hombre le había dado estaba allí, aparentaba que estaba bien pero se estaba mintiendo, no estaba en lo absoluto bien, dio un leve suspiro para removerse en la cama, era como si quisiera dormir pero algo no le dejara hacerlo.

Escucho algunas ramas golpeando contra la ventana, se sento sobre la cama, eran solo imaginaciones suyas, desde que habían llegado sus custodios había tenido aquella experiencia, cuando antes solo había mandado algunas cartas pero no había dado señales de querer enfrentarla, giro sobre su cuerpo quedando de espaldas a la ventana cuando escucho un ruido sordo en su puerta, se levanto de inmediato, su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado.

Se estaba haciendo ideas tontas, todo estaba bien así que debía de dejar de pensar en cosas que no iban a pasar, se levanto de la cama para caminar a la ventana, sabía que no iba a poder dormir si no verificaba por ella misma que no había nada de nada allí, miro el jardín, se veía completamente obscuro, observo que algo se movía entre los arbustos, iba a gritar cuando observo que solo era un perrito.

Recargo ambas manos sobre el cristal tomando aire y cerrando levemente los ojos... todo sucedio demasiado rápido, una mano sobre su boca y otra en su cintura medio cargandola, reconocio de inmediato el olor de su acosador, trato de gritar o algo pero este solo apreto más el agarre, movio las piernas tratando de liberarse solo para lograr que este la estampara contra la pared causando un sonido sordo.

- Dijiste que no me tenías miedo... mentías Sakuno - estaba cien por ciento segura que esa no era su voz puesto que estaba distorsionada, se removio de nueva cuenta y este la estrello de lleno contra su librero provocando que algunos libros cayeran, la pego por completo al librero para pasar su lengua por su mejilla, gimio  
>por el contacto, le daba asco, nunca le había pasado esto, estaba atacando en el mismo día cuando ni siquiera se había mostrado en el tiempo de las cartas.<p>

- Odio que hayan demasiados hombres a tu alrededor, hubieras sido buena niña y no hubieras accedido a tener custodios - ¿qué nadie sospechaba algo?, trato de no llorar pero no lo logro cuando algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, solo quería que la pesadilla terminara - Y si no la sueltas en este momento... tu cerebro volará por todos lados - abrio los ojos sorprendida al escuchar el tono de voz de Ryoma que parecía más frío de lo normal.

Noto lo tenso de su acosador que en un rápido movimiento la giro para aventarla hacía el peliverde que se apresuro a sostenerla y al mismo tiempo dispararle al sujeto que salto por la ventana, trataba de calmarse, de verdad que trataba pero lo único que logro fue comenzar a llorar en los brazos de Ryoma que la sostuvo contra su pecho fuertemente mientras trazaba círculos en su espalda para tratar de calmarla. 

* * *

><p>Ootori se levanto de inmediato tomando su arma, había tomado algunas pastillas para dormir por lo que había perdido la noción del tiempo, había escuchado el disparo, salio de su habitación tropezando un poco y subio de prisa las escaleras para ver a Shishido que hacía lo mismo, abrieron de inmediato la puerta y observaron a la cobriza en los brazos del peliverde, la misma estaba llorando histéricamente aferrandose al pecho de Echizen, el verla de esa manera removio algo dentro de su persona, lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo pero después nada.<p>

- Volvio, le dispare por lo que estoy completamente seguro de que tiene una herida en el brazo derecho, salto por la ventana... no puedo creer que ninguno acudiera - Ryoma se veía molesto, había trabajado con él antes y era la primera vez que lo veía consolando a alguien, era algo digno de ver siendo sinceros.

- Me disculpo, vere si algunas de las cámaras notaron algo y hare algunas llamadas para que esten al pendiente de si hay una persona con una herida en el brazo derecho en los hospitales - comento dispuesto a salir cuando noto que la cobriza se separaba poco a poco del peliverde tratando de levantarse pero fallando en el intento, se veía más pálida de lo normal, eran dos ataques en el mismo día agregandole el del día anterior igualmente en la casa, no la culpaba por verse débil, noto que su amigo se apresuraba a tomarla de la mano para que no cayera.

- Me encargare de eso, eres bueno en servicios médicos, asegurate de calmarla, con todo el respeto Shishido quiero que revisemos por donde salto, tal vez encontremos algo, es hora de que dejes de intimar cuando es obvio que debes cuidarla, ella es la prioridad justo ahora - siseo su amigo en un tono completamente gélido, medio sonrió, Ryoma estaba muy enojado, más de lo normal.

- Me quedare a cuidarla, avísame si encuentras algo - comento el peliplateado observando como los otros dos salían de prisa, camino hasta donde estaba la cobriza notando que ella se tambaleaba un poco, la sujeto para observarla de cerca, sus hermosos ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar - ¿Tengo que cargarla? ¿Le molesta? - pregunto con respeto, no iba a mentir que cuando la había conocido sus hormonas habían hablado pero ahora estaba actuando como normalmente lo haría y así  
>debía ser siempre.<p>

- N-No y... hablame de tú - asintió con una leve sonrisa para cargarla notando que estaba delgada, no demasiado, solo en peso normal, desprendía un aroma a fresas con crema y le gustaba demasiado, la sostuvo hasta dejarla sobre la cama, llevo una de sus manos hacía el bolsillo de su pantalón de pijama sacando algunas cosas médicas notando como ella poco a poco quería quedarse dormida.

Procedio a tomar su muñeca notando sus pulsaciones, era solo un ataque de estrés por lo que rebusco en su pijama sacando una caja de pastillas, sirvio un poco de agua - Bebe - le pidio extendiendo una pastilla que ella tomo para beber agua, tomo el vaso y lo coloco en su lugar - Iré con mis compañeros, ¿estarás bien? - pregunto notando que ella cerraba un momento los ojos, tomo eso como un si y giro el cuerpo cuando ella se levanto para sostenerlo de su muñeca.

- Q-Quedate conmigo por favor - le pidio y sonrió, se acomodo a su lado y noto como ella se acurrucaba como un animalito, eso no estaba bien, sabía que cuando los otros dos llegaran lo iban a matar pero sentía algo por la cobriza aún sin conocerla muy bien, la ultima vez que se había enamorado justo como ahora, tan rápido, no había terminado bien en lo absoluto y no quería volver a sufrir como lo había hecho en aquella época.

Solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño dejandose llevar por el calor que desprendía la cobriza. 

* * *

><p>El desayuno se le estaba haciendo tormentoso, ella no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haber despertado acurrucada en la cama con uno de sus custodios, se lo hubiera pedido a cualquiera, bueno no a cualquiera, a Shishido por supuesto que no, antes muerta, sin embargo, a sus otros dos custodios no les había agradado demasiado que durmiera con el peliplateado por la manera en la que lo estaban mirando.<p>

Había pedido que desayunaran con ella, obviamente ella había preparado el desayuno además de que Nanako se había marchado en cuanto la vio bajando las escaleras, su amiga debía sentirse miserable y aunque sonara cruel le gustaba, negó un poco con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, dejo a un lado los  
>cubiertos, había desayunado demasiado y solo quería ir a trabajar, preparar postres y cafés siempre terminaban alegrandola así que deseaba estar allí cuanto antes.<p>

- Nos vamos en cinco minutos, me ire con Ryoma y Ootori - sentencio colocandose de pie, camino de prisa hacía su habitación para lavarse los dientes, una vez lista tomo su bolso, tenía que comprar otro celular porque después de su ataque en la noche había terminado matando al que tenía, además debía asegurarse de que revisaran la instalación del teléfono de su casa, dio un leve suspiro buscando si nada faltaba en su bolso y salio de su habitación.

Descendio las escaleras con la mirada baja cuando noto que alguien estaba delante de ella, alzo la mirada observando a Keigo que la veía completamente furioso pero poco le importaba - ¿Cómo te atreves a colgarme el teléfono, a no contestar mis llamadas y por sobre todas las cosas, cómo te atreves a hablarme como me hablaste? ¡Soy tu prometido Sakuno! - lo había visto en muchas ocasiones furioso así que no le tenía miedo.

- Llego tarde al trabajo - señalo bajando las escaleras faltantes, paso al lado de este notando que sus custodios estaban en la cocina esperando, sintio un tirón en su muñeca que la hizo girar el cuerpo para observar al castaño que tenía una mirada fría en el rostro y estaba respirando fuertemente por la nariz - No te atrevas a dejarme solo cuando te he preguntado algo, ¡contesta! - y antes de darse cuenta su mano derecha se había impactado contra la mejilla de Atobe que la solto de inmediato, sentía los ojos llorosos pero aún así le sostuvo la mirada.

- No te atrevas a preguntarme cosas como esas porque cuando yo te he necesitado siempre me dejas de lado, siempre, siempre es el trabajo y después yo, ¿crees sinceramente qué esta bien?, reclamas que eres mi prometido pero se te olvida que yo soy tu prometida, cuando aceptes eso entonces intentaremos algo porque francamente lo que tenemos es de dar pena Keigo - llevo uno de sus dedos hasta el anillo de compromiso y lo dejo sobre una de las mesitas de la sala dando media vuelta para salir de allí con prisas tratando de no llorar.

Escucho pasos detrás de ella pensando que eran sus custodios pero solo sintio un abrazo por detrás de su espalda, reconocio de inmediato la colonia de Atobe - Sueltame Keigo, no hagas esto más difícil, sueltame - le pidio tratando de removerse pero era obvio que él no la iba a soltar - No me puedes hacer esto, te amo Sakuno, ¿me estás escuchando?, te amo y si no eres tú no quiero a nadie más - trato de soltarse pero solo logro que este hiciera más fuerte su agarre, como último recurso lo piso y de inmediato este lo solto.

- No, esta vez no Keigo, si de verdad... si de verdad dices que me amas entonces haz algo porque la única que hace algo en esta relación soy yo y así no funcionan las cosas - señalo subiendo a la camioneta, en menos de un minuto subieron sus dos custodios que emprendieron la marcha, miro por el espejo retrovisor y observo a Keigo golpear algunas cosas mientras lloraba.

Solo lo había visto dos veces llorar, la primera cuando su madre murió siendo que solo tenía siete años... esa era la segunda y era por ella, lo amaba, no pensaba mentir pero así no funcionaban las cosas además el tiempo les serviría a ambos, ella tenía que procesar bien que sentía hacía Shishido cuando ni siquiera lo conocía demasiado, algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos y las limpio de inmediato, a ella también le dolía, por supuesto que si pero debía ser firme ahora más que  
>nunca, si en verdad él quería contraer matrimonio con ella entonces tendría que ganarsela de nuevo y no iba a ser indulgente con Atobe, por supuesto que no. <p>

* * *

><p>Ladeo la cabeza observando a la cobriza que asentía ante lo que una de sus empleadas le comentaba, tenía un poco de harina en el cabello mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta, la observo tomar un delantal blanco que coloco sobre su cintura, no podía dejar de mirar a través de sus lentes negros, estaba sentado en esos momentos en una de las mesas junto con sus dos compañeros.<p>

Noto que Shishido parecía querer salir huyendo de allí y no era para menos porque la chica con la que había intimado trabajaba como mesera en la cafetería de la cobriza, sus tres custodios estaban más allá vigilandola aunque el castaño que usaba lentes "lentes", no negros ni nada de eso mantenía su mirada sobre la cobriza, no le gustaba en lo absoluto - No puedes dejar de mirarla ¿verdad Ryoma? - desvío la mirada observando a una chica de cabello castaño que estaba a su lado, su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas.

No era una niña así que no entendía porque se peinaba de esa manera, se veía que era demasiado coqueta y él odiaba a las tipas así - ¿Te conozco? Si no es así, ¿puedes irte? - señalo en un tono frío notando que la chica solo negaba un poco con la cabeza - ¡Tomo-chan! - se concentro en la voz de la cobriza que iba con un pedido en las manos, la chica que estaba a su lado sonrió alzando la mano mientras saludaba a la cobriza.

Lo que le faltaba, que fuera amiga de la cobriza, noto que un cliente se levantaba con grandes prisas pasando de la chica de coletas que lo miro con furia, observo que paso cerca de Sakuno empujandola un poco, lo suficiente como para desequilibrarla, noto que cargaba algunos vasos de cristal por lo que se levanto de inmediato para correr donde ella - ¡Sakuno! - el sonido de algunos vidrios y gritos retumbo sobre sus oídos.

Abrio los ojos observando a la cobriza que estaba pegada a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, miro su brazo que sangraba y su mano izquierda igualmente, algunos pequeños vidrios estaban incrustados en la misma - Hey - la llamo con una leve sonrisa, no lograba saber como era que asustada y no queriendo abrir sus ojos se le hiciera completamente linda cuando él no era fan de la gente débil, entonces se dio cuenta de algo... se había enamorado de Riuzaky Sakuno.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Capítuolo IV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo IV**

Sakuno miro preocupada al peliverde mientras el peliplateado se encargaba de sus heridas, algo se removio dentro de ella al verlo de esa manera pero no sabía que era, quiza solo preocupación, observo a Ootori levantarse de la silla donde se encontraba para decirle algo que no alcanzo a escuchar para después salir de la habitación en donde se encontraban, lo observo antes de darse cuenta estar delante de ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora - Las heridas no son profundas, si me disculpas tengo que seguir con mi turno - asintió ante ese comentario mientras lo veía partir y ella se quedaba allí.

Camino hasta la perilla de la puerta tratando de calmarse pero era como si algo no la dejara hacerlo del todo, había algo que no entendía y que no le estaba gustando, se sentía como ansiosa por saber algo, abrio la puerta para cerrarla detrás de si observando a Ryoma que estaba ahora sentado sobre la cama observandola con desconcierto, bueno no era para menos.

- ¿C-Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto con calma notando que este ladeaba la cabeza con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro lo que solo causo un sonrojo en sus mejillas - Bien, es decir, no son tan profundas las heridas, además de que es mi trabajo y no resultaste herida - señalo este como si guera lo más obvio del mundo lo que logro colocarla mucho más nerviosa, sentía una leve opresión en el abdomen ante la cercanía de su custodio que se levanto de la cama, agradecía que tuviera algunas habitaciones como esas en el edificio de la cafetería.

Noto que este se levantaba mientras se colocaba el saco de nueva cuenta - N-No... tienes que descansar - le señalo y este solo negó con la cabeza, al parecer no estaba del todo conforme con la idea de que descansara después de lo sucedido que no había sido culpa de ninguno de los dos - Mi deber es protegerte, estando aquí no hago mi trabajo - arremetio este y ella solo bajo la mirada mordiendose el labio pero asintió con la cabeza aún consternada por ese sentimiento que seguía sin reconocer, lo vio colocarse la corbata para mirarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Camino cerca de ella con intenciones de abrir la puerta pero algo la hizo que lo detuviera por el antebrazo negando con la cabeza - T-Tienes que descansar... gracias por salvarme pero descansa - le pidio con una voz de súplica, este solo solto un suspiro para soltarse del agarre, pensó que iba a desobedecer sus órdenes porque después de todo si que tenía razón en protegerla porque ese era justo su trabajo, antes de darse cuenta este la tomo del mentón con suavidad lo que causo que su piel hirviera, aposrtaba que parecía un tomate justo en ese momento.

Cerro los ojos por instinto cuando este beso su frente para separarse casi inmediatamente - Bien pero en cuanto pasen dos horas saldre para seguir con mi trabajo - asintió para salir de allí con prisas, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y eso no era tan buena señal al menos eso estaba pensando en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>Shishido dio un suspiro, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, tenía que alejar sus ojos de Nanako y concentrarse en Sakuno, ella era su trabajo no la pelinegra, ladeo la cabeza observando a la aludida bajar las escaleras del segundo piso de la cafetería con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso no le gustaba por alguna razón porque se daba una idea de lo que posiblemente había hablado con Echizen que tenía ese aire de seducción que él personalmente estaba detestando en esos momentos - Shishido - giro la cabeza para ver a su compañero que lo miraba con cansancio.<p>

- ¿Qué? - pregunto de mala manera viendo que este tan solo negaba con la cabeza, quiza le iba a decir algo importante y él por andar pensando en otras cosas ya lo había cansando - Solo te estaba diciendo que Tezuka-san quiere hablar con nosotros dos - apreto los puños al escuchar el nombre de ese tipo, tenían un pasado y sinceramente el hablar con él estaba en lo último de su lista, asintió de mala manera para levantarse e indicarle con un gesto a su compañero que lo siguiera, observo que el de lentes se levantaba de su asiento no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras con sus compañeros para salir.

Sintio la mirada de alguien sobre él por lo que giro la cabeza y observo a Sakuno viendolo quien al ser descubierta giro de prisa hacía la derecha chocando en la cocina con una camarera que llevaba algunos postres y cafés por lo que termino cubierta de los mismos, no evito reir al verla de esa manera mientras negaba con la cabeza para salir de allí, el aire le hizo bien a sus pulmones además de que el sol estaba casi en su punto - Solo te dire una cosa, olvida a mi protegida y preocupate por la tuya, oí de otro ataque ayer, ¿qué estan haciendo qué no hacen su trabajo? - la irritación volvio ante ese comentario del castaño.

Sonrió ladinamente mientras se encogía de hombros en un gesto de restarle importancia al asunto - Eso no te incumbe Kunimitsu, hago mi trabajo con mi protegida pero no por eso tengo que prohibirme de una vida social - espeto mientras giraba el cuerpo con intenciones de volver a la cafetería escuchando un gruñido de parte del otro, la verdad lo tenía sin cuidado aquello, claro que iba a cuidar a Sakuno, era más que obvio que no la iba a descuidar pero solo quería hacer rabiar a su compañero porque estaba harto de que siempre le hablara como si nada cuando no tenía ese derecho.

Camino hasta tomar asiento en la mesa y llevarse al puente de la nariz algunos dedos, se estaba desesperando con toda esa situación, observo que alguien colocaba un pastel de fresas con nata y un café expresso delante de él, pensaba decirle que se llevara esa órden pero al alzar la mirada se quedo completamente sorprendido al ver a Sakuno con un rubor en sus mejillas además de que se mordía ligeramente el labio mientras se cubría con la charola el cuerpo como si de un escudo se tratase, eso lo hizo pensar que se veía demasiado tierna de esa manera.

- N-No crea que es un agradecimiento sino... q-que lo note algo tenso y... n-no quiero verlo de esa manera, p-permiso - dicho esto dio media vuelta mientras salía huyendo de allí, solto una suave risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, no le hablaba de "tú" sino de "usted" y eso por alguna razón no le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía tierno, esa chica era linda pero desgraciadamente por el momento la mujer que amaba o que ocupaba su corazón era Nanako y nadie más.

* * *

><p>Se llevo una mano al corazón tratando de calmarse - Sakuno-san aquí esta la orden que pidio - le sonrió agradecida a una de las camareras mientras esta se retiraba a atender a los demás clientes, tomo aire para tomar la bandeja y salir de la cocina con dirección a la habitación donde el peliverde se encontraba en esos momentos, camino con paso decidido pero al llegar a la puerta un gran nerviosismo la recorrio, parecía una niña pero le daba demasiada vergüenza, tomo aire y tomo la manija de la puerta pero entonces se dio cuenta que primero tenía que tocar.<p>

Alzo la mano con los ojos cerrados cuando escucho que la misma se abría dejando ver al peliverde sin el saco del traje además de que la corbata estaba desaflojada dandole un aire demasiado seductor, se sonrojo de más al pensar en algo como aquello cuando no podía hacer eso - ¿Necesita algo? - pensó escuchar un poco de burla en el tono de esa pregunta pero lo más seguro era que eran sus ideas - Y-Yo... - tan solo le extendio la bandeja a su custodio que solo medio sonrió para tomarla con agradecimiento.

- Gracias - susurro este y ella se tenso de tal manera que tuvo que sujetarse del marco de la puerta para no caer lo que asusto a Echizen que de inmediato la tomo de la mano haciendola entrar en la habitación, la condujo hasta la cama para llevar una de sus manos a su frente como midiendo su temperatura - Me parecio que te ibas a desmayar, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto este con demasiada preocupación lo que solo aumento su sonrojo, con Shishido se sentía nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa de hecho pero con Ryoma era algo más, algo que desconocía y le daba miedo por completo.

- E-Estoy bien - aseguro mientras se colocaba de pie sintiendo sus piernas fallar pero se apresuro a salir de allí, eso era algo completamente impropio en ella y quería evitarlo así que lo mejor era no colocar demasiada confianza entre sus custodios y entre ella, si eso era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Dejo la taza de café sobre la mesa mientras se apresuraba a mirar donde se encontraba Sakuno, Ootori había ido con uno de sus colegas que había llamado reportando sobre la herida del posible atacante de la cobriza, esperaba sinceramente que fuera una pista para ellos, observo bajar con calma las escaleras a Ryoma que se veía un poco cansado - ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto de pronto llamando su atención mientras este tomaba asiento y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma, parecía demasiado cansado.<p>

- Tengo sueño pero estoy bien, en cuanto llegue a casa dormire un poco y después continuare con la búsqueda del sujeto - aseguro mientras cerraba brevemente los ojos para después abrirlos de inmediato con una expresión de pánico, eso no estaba bien algo se lo decía - Ve a casa y duerme, yo la cuido - este lo miro para después asentir, lo observo levantarse con prisas y caminar medio tambaleante, esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando, según tenía entendido antes de que el peliverde aceptara cuidar a Sakuno había tenido un trabajo con un niño que no había terminado muy bien que digamos.

Observo que la cobriza caminaba hasta donde se encontraba, el sonido de la camioneta lo hizo girar un poco la cabeza, Ryoma se había marchado, agradecía que hubiera mandado a traer otra camioneta porque de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas y era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos - ¿Sucede algo Sakuno-san? - pregunto cuando la vio delante de su persona, ella le había dicho que la tratara con respeto así que eso era justo lo que iba a hacer para evitar más problemas de los que ya tenía en esos momentos.

- N-Necesito ir a comprar unas flores para la casa - asintió mientras se colocaba de pie y se acomodaba el intercomunicador haciendo una leve reverencia observando que ella parecía incomoda pero tan solo estaba siguiendo sus reglas así que no era su culpa, la dejo pasar primero para después seguirla mientras se colocaba los lentes negros, su celular vibro y lo tomo con calma, dio un leve suspiro al ver el número de su madre, declino la llamada, no podía ir al fin de semana familiar porque tenía un trabajo pero al parecer ella no lo entendía.

Abrio la puerta de los asientos traseros mientras hacía una ligera reverencia esperando a que esta entrara en el auto pero la noto indecisa - ¿Sakuno-san? - pregunto un poco preocupado por la misma aunque estaba tratando de no reir al notar que ella apretaba ligeramente los puños cansada de que le hablara así pero no era su culpa así que no iba a hacer nada al respecto más que fingir y ya - N-Nada - aseguro esta mientras subía y él cerraba la puerta, camino hasta la puerta del piloto para subir y emprender la marcha con dirección al mercado más grande de las flores.

Su celular llamo su atención por lo que lo tomo con un gesto cansado mientras aún conducía - ¡Ryou! - el grito de su madre lo hizo gruñir un poco, no es que no la amara pero podía llegar a ser demasiado empalagosa - No puedo ir al día familiar mamá, tengo trabajo ahora no es como si pudiera escaparme - escucho algunos gritos lejanos, suponía que era su familia pero ellos tenían que entender que tenía responsabilidades les gustara o no - ¿D-Día familiar? - giro la cabeza observando que la cobriza le preguntaba, asintió como respuesta tratando de terminar la llamada.

- Tu jefa no puede ser tan mala, habla con ella, los niños quieren verte - arremetio su madre y él solo quizo golpear su cabeza contra el volante ante la necedad de su madre que por cualquier medio quería que fuera y haría que así se hiciera, escucho la suave risa de Sakuno que trataba de no reir - P-Puedes ir pero... me llevaras contigo al igual que a los otros dos - concluyo ella con una hermosa sonrisa que provoco una leve agitación en su corazón, una que ni siquiera con Nanako había sentido, eso no estaba bien pero no presto demasiada atención.

Le agradecio con un gesto de cabeza dispuesto a contestarle a su madre - Esta bien, iré pero llevare a tres personas conmigo y debo decirte que dos de ellos son como yo - le declaro a su madre que solo solto una de sus típicas risas estruendosas que inundo el vehículo, giro a la derecha cuando noto algo raro detrás de ellos - ¡No importa Ryou, te veo el sábado y recuerdo que son dos días así que carguen lo necesario! ¡Mami te ama! - y él solo quería aventarse de un puente en ese momento, es que de verdad su madre no se medía en nada.

Detuvo el vehículo mirando por el espejo cuando escucho la risa de Sakuno, que se riera a costa suya nunca le había gustado y dudaba que a alguien le gustara, maldijo por lo bajo cuando noto otro vehículo - Asegurate de sostener con fuerza tu bolso Sakuno - ella lo miro confusa pero no dijo nada cuando en un giro brusco giro en dirección contraria escuchando el grito ahogado de ella mientras los otros dos autos giraron igualmente pero casi chocando, se apresuro a estacionar mal chueca la camioneta para bajar una vez estuvieron algo lejos.

Abrio la puerta de los asientos traseros para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a correr cuando escucho algunos derrapones cerca, se apresuro a seguir caminando, maldecía en esos momentos haberse compadecido de Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, Shishido se apresuro a subirlos a un taxi mientras le daba la dirección de a donde debía dirigirse, el aire llego a sus pulmones una vez el taxi emprendio la marcha - N-Nos... - no termino la frase cuando este la jalo de la mano para pegarla a su pecho y ella solo atino a morderse el labio tratando de no llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza al saco del castaño, era demasiado para ella, ¿qué seguía?, ¿secuestrarla?, eso era demasiado, cerro los ojos alejando las ideas de lo que podía haber pasado.<p>

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en el mercado de las flores, este bajo para abrir su puerta pero ella negó con la cabeza, solo quería ir a casa cuanto antes, era demasiado para ella - Baje - odiaba que le hablara de esa manera a pesar de que había sido ella misma quien se lo había pedido pero en esos momentos no quería que le hablar así, negó con la cabeza mientras este suspiraba - Baje, veníamos aquí y aquí estamos así que baje Sakuno-san - apreto el bolso en sus manos, quería que dejara de decirle de esa manera, estaba odiando que siguiera sus órdenes.

- N-No - el taxista solo los veía con un poco de burla pero le daba lo mismo, escucho el suspiro del castaño que la tomo de la muñeca para sacarla del vehículo y cerrar la puerta, la condujo con dirección a la entrada mientras ella trataba de soltarse - S-Sueltame... s-sueltame - le repitio mientras se removía bruscamente pero este negó con la cabeza y como último recurso lo golpeo en la espalda, se arrepintio cuando este giro la cabeza con aires de furia pero solo la cargo en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas, eso no estaba bien y no le gustaba.

- ¡H-Hey bajame! ¡Que me bajes! - le grito mientras lo golpeaba en la espalda, esperaba de todo menos que este la tirara al suelo sin ninguna consideración mientras ella gemía de dolor al sentir sus caderas hechas polvo, era una bestia eso era lo que era, se suponía que tenía que cuidarla y terminaba haciendo todo lo contrario - No porque alguien quiere hacerle daño significa que dejara de hacer lo que quiera hacer - señalo este mientras le extendía la mano que ella tomo para levantarse, se alejo de inmediato al darse cuenta de que lo iba a abrazar, eso no estaba bien en definitiva, no podía seguir con eso por lo que solo lo rodeo para entrar al mercado colocando una barrera de nuevo, eso era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>La observo hablar con una dependiente que anotaba todo lo que ella estaba pidiendo, se movía de un lado a otro entre las flores y eso le gustaba porque era como un animalito en su hábitat, era linda - Ryou-san - abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver como ella lo llamaba, es decir, no era que le molestara pero pensaba como mínimo que ella lo medio odiaba después de lo de Nanako - ¿Si? - se acerco donde esta que le extendio una flor con un hermoso sonrojo y con esa sonrisa que dandose cuenta de ello le comenzaba a gustar mucho.<p>

- ¿L-La azuscena o los lirios? - pregunto con un enorme sonrojo que solo le causaba más ternura de la que ya sentía - Los lirios quedaran perfectos en su jardín Sakuno-san - aseguro observando que ella asentía con la cabeza para girar y hablar con la dependiente pero justo en ese momento el sonido de algo cayendo contra el piso llamo la atención, Sakuno giro al igual que él y entonces sintio que algo se apretaba en su pecho... el prometido o el que hasta el momento era el prometido de la cobriza puesto que aún recordaba lo sucedido en la mañana estaba besando a su amiga de coletas porque si, sabía que lo era por lo de la cafetería y ella al parecer lo estaba disfrutando.

Se separaron entre risas y el castaño giro hacía su izquierda - Pagaremos por eso - señalo y él solo quería matarlo, miro a Sakuno que estaba más pálida de lo normal, penso que no iba a hacer nada pero deshecho esa idea cuando la vio bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños - K-Keigo - su tono de voz sonó algo fuerte, no demasiado pero lo justo como para llamar la atención de los dos presentes que voltearon de inmediato para verla con asombro y con unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo.

- S-Sakuno - la chica estaba temblando al decir su nombre y el castaño solo estaba absorto... miro a la cobriza que alzo la mirada y el cuerpo se le helo por completo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, amenazando con derramar las lágrimas contenidas mientras el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro por completo y él soo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien pero hasta él sabía que justo en ese momento nada estaba bien, absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo V**

- ¡Puedo explicarlo Sakuno! - se apresuro a gritar el castaño que solto la mano de la chica de coletas que sostenía en ese momento, la cobriza solo lo miro con dolor en sus ojos y él solo quería sacarla de allí cuanto antes, la vio caminar hacía donde ambos se encontraban, esperaba de todo menos que ella abofeteara al castaño y después a su amiga que solo se mantuvo cn la vista baja - ¿Reuniones importantes? ¿Citas de negocios a altas horas de la noche? ¿Viajes de negocios de días? ¿Llamadas importantes más que nuestro tiempo juntos? ¿T-Todo eso era para estar con ella? C-Contesta por favor - le suplico on un hilo de voz Sakuno al que era su prometido.

Observo al castaño mirarla con miedo para después asentir con la cabeza, Sakuno simplemente sonrió asintiendo para dar media vuelta y caminar donde él limpiando poco a poco las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas - Mande las flores a la dirección que le dije por favor... podemos irnos a casa - dicho esto comenzo a avanzar, noto la mirada absorta de algunas personas sobre ella puesto que lo mínimo que esperaban eran golpes, gritos y otras cosas pero solo parecía un poco calmada, miro a la dependiente que estaba como ida pero se apresuro a apuntas las flores que había señalado su protegida.

Él solo camino hasta donde se encontraba la cobriza que siguio caminando sin mirara hacía atrás - ¿S-Se encuentra bien? - pregunto con un poco de miedo viendo que ella solo asentía continuando con su camino sin decir nada - Al día de campo de su familia, ¿es necesario llevar algo en especial?, según tengo entendido su madre dijo que eran dos días, entiendo que es el sábado pero estamos a míercoles y me vendría bien ir de compras - sentía raro que ella hablara como si nada cuando estaba completamente seguro de que estaba por quebrarse en cualquier momento.

- Podemos hacerlas mañana si le parece bien, es tarde - ella asintió mientras se detenían en la calle esperando por un taxi o algo puesto que la camioneta estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad después del intento de secuestro de la cobriza, un taxi paro y él se apresuro a abrirle la puerta con una leve sonrisa, ella entro en silencio para que después abordara él indicandole al conductor el camino que debía continuar - ¿Has estado en una situación en la cual esa persona se olvida de tu cumpleaños y aún así esperas por un mensaje de felicitación todo el día... aunque sabes qué no llegara? - pregunto de la nada ella y él solo la miro con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

Decidio guardar silencio y solo mirar por la ventana, lo mejor era no decir nada en esos momentos, algo se lo decía.

* * *

><p>El auto se detuvo delante de la casa y ella se apresuro a bajar, le importo poco si estaba siendo maleducada con su custodio ella solo quería estar en su cama cuanto antes, abrio la puerta con manos temblorosas y al dar media vuelta choco con la mesita que estaba al lado de la puerta por lo que el florero de esta termino en el suelo - ¿Qué sucedio? - alzo la mirada vidrioso al ver a Ryoma pero ella solo corrio hacía las escaleras con dirección a su habitación, abrio la puerta de la misma y la cerro con seguro para dejarse caer al piso y llorar con fuerza.<p>

Ahora entendía todo con Atobe, siempre lo que le decía acerca de la empresa era mentira, era una vil mentira, los viajes de negocios, aún recordaba cuando siempre se lo decía mientras estaban juntos, una llamada importante y el viaje en puerta, siempre llegaba tarde a las citas que ella preparaba en la cafetería, preparaba el pastel con ánimo, con amor y él a última hora cancelaba, había sido tan tonta al creer que su relación mejoraría, esperaba con ansias que él empezara a luchar de nueva cuenta por ella.

El llanto empezo a ser más fuerte mientras se convertía en hipidos, los gritos en su garganta salieron y no logro detenerlos mientras sacaba todo lo que tenía adentro, era demasiado y lo mejor era llorar, no guardarselo por mucho que le costara, se iba a lastimar la garganta pero le daba lo mismo... simplemente lloro por todo en ese momento, el intento de secuestro, los dos ataques, el engaño de su hermana porque Tomoka lo era, era su hermana de corazón, lloro por el engaño de Keigo, la persona que más había amado hasta ese momento... lo saco todo en un llanto desgarrador.

* * *

><p>La casa era inundada por el llanto de Sakuno, Shishido tan solo apreto el vaso de leche en sus manos, los tes se encontraban sentados en el comedor tratando de no ir donde la cobriza que llevaba más de tres horas llorando, los tres sabían que lo mejor era dejarla sola pero él estaba teniendo el impulso de ir para ver como estaba, les había dicho lo sucedido y se soprendio cuando los dos maldicieron al ex prometido de su protegida al igual que a su amiga - Tenemos que ir a verla - señalo Ryoma con intenciones de colocarse de pie.<p>

Lo iba a detener pero su celular sonó, lo tomo con calma y abrio los ojos asombrado además de sonreir como un tonto, un mensaje de Nanako, retuvo el aire cuando ella le comento que una de sus amigas estaba en su departamento llorando por quien sabe que cosa y ella quería verlo y tomar unas copas para soportarla durante la noche, se levanto con cuidado llamando la atención de los otros dos - Surgio algo con la camioneta, creo que la encontraron, iré a ver, no suban a su habitación - les señalo tomando su saco para salir de allí.

El grito de Sakuno le helo los huesos pero solo continuo con su camino corriendo a abordar la camioneta, emprendio la marcha con dirección hacía donde Nanako lo esperaba, realmente se sentía mal por la cobriza pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

* * *

><p>Ryoma se levanto con prisas de la mesa con intenciones de subir, noto que Ootori lo seguía pero no le importo, él simplemente quería consolarla en esos momentos, abrieron la puerta viendo que estaba recostada en la cama temblando ligeramente, no lo penso dos veces al correr a esta para sentarse en la misma y tomarla de la mano provocando que se medio levantara lo suficiente como para abrazarla con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza y sollozaba aún más fuerte.<p>

Entendía lo que debía de estar sufriendo, su mejor amiga con su prometido, sonaba a cliché pero eran cosas que a gente como ella le sucedían, el dinero nunca iba de la mano de la felicidad - Shhhh tranquila - observo que su colega solo sonreía para dar media vuelta, quiza era que él también sintiera algo por la cobriza pero en ese momento solo uno podía estar con ella, escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y pasos en las escaleras, la apego a su cuerpo por completo para que ella se aferrara a su espalda sollozando aún.

- D-Duele - le señalo ella y él solo deseo terminar con su dolor pero solo le sonrió tratando de calmarla, entendía que doliera porque después de todo eran dos personas a las que amaba, escucho un auto y supuso que Ootori se había marchado, la apreto contra su pecho y ella se fue calmando poco a poco, no entendía como era que podía llorar por alguien que no valía la pena porque era la verdad, el tal Atobe y la chica que lo había saludo o coqueteado en la cafetería no valían en lo absoluto la pena, al menos así lo pensaba él.

La recosto con cuidado sobre la cama sonriendole un poco - Tienes que dormir - le señalo con una sonrisa y ella asintió, la ayudo a acomodarse sobre la cama para verla cerrar poco a poco los ojos, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas de todas las lágrimas que había derramado, notaba los rastros secos de las mismas, algo se removio dentro de si al verla de esa manera, beso su frente una vez estuvo dormida y salio de allí con dirección a su habitación, iba a ser un día largo el de mañana y él realmente deseaba un buen descanso después de todo lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>Se removio en la cama al sentir el frío en su cuerpo, abrio levemente los ojos mirando su habitación la cual se encontraba a obscuras, miro la ventana que se encontraba abierta, no recordaba que estuviera así ero bueno sinceramnete no recordaba casi nada puesto que solo sabía que había llorado mucho después de lo de Atobe y Tomoka -<em> ¡Keigo, subamos a este! ¡Anda di que sí!<em> - ladeo la cabeza de inmediato ante esa voz que era la suya, recordaba ese momento con alegría, habían ido al parque de diversiones pero al final él había terminado marchandose por asuntos de negocios.

Se escuchaban las risas de ambos no sabía de donde provenía - Ese día fue donde tu querida amiga pequeña Sakuno... quedaron de verse en la casa de la misma y se que no eres tan tonta como para saber que no hicieron - giro la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar una voz que le helaba los huesos, la de su acosador, que en esos momentos estaba tranquilamente recargado en la puerta de su habitación, quizo gritar pero la voz no salía - Me entere de lo sucedido, lo siento tanto aunque bueno era más que obvio que iba a pasar porque después de todo... él es un hombre y tiene necesidades que tú no puedes complacer - se tenso ante ese comentario, ella quería reservarse al hombre que amaba y eso no era malo en lo absoluto.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres? - pregunto tratando de no sonar calmada, bien podía gritar para que sus custodios llegaran y terminaran con el sujeto pero por alguna razón algo le decía que este tenía algo importante de ella - Sere alguien bueno y te dare esto... - lo vio extenderle un libro de cubierta azul algo grueso - Cada cita que tuviste con él esta aquí pequeña, cada que él te dejaba esta aquí, cada que se veía con tú amiga esta aquí, en fotos y alguno que otro DVD, solo tienes que darme algo - quería ese libro, quería dejar de vivir engañada pero no quería darle nada a ese tipo.

- N-No - susurro apenas y este solo solto una suave risa para acercarse, el pánico se apodero de ella por completo, intento levantarse de la cama pero no sentía sus piernas - No te molestes cariño... te he dado un sedante... procurare ser bueno contigo y te dejare el libro porque se que quieres dejar de vivir engañada - algo se removio dentro de ella ante el acercamiento de ese tipo, su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas - R-Ryou - susurro sintiendo sus ojos pesados, no quería dormirse, no quería porque sabía lo que ese tipo le iba a hacer.

- ¡Ryou! - grito antes de sentir que este gruñía para darle una bofetada que la dejo sobre la cama, sintio un peso sobre ella mientras intentaba removerse con fiereza, había algo que aún no entendía, ¿porqué no atacaba a sus custodios?, es decir, de esa manera podría llegar más rápido donde ella pero siempre hacía las cosas al revés, siempre iba primero donde ella y después escapaba, ¿qué quería en verdad el tipo?, escucho golpes en la puerta - ¡Sakuno! - sintio los labios del tipo sobre su cuello mientras pasaba su lengua, cerro los ojos fuertemente ante ese contacto que le repugnaba.

- ¡Sakuno! - la voz de sus custodios se escuchaba lejos... la puerta cedio y sintio que alguien tiraba de su mano con fuerza para después sentir el frío en contacto con su piel, algunas voces se escuchaban lejanas, después todo simplemente fue calma.

* * *

><p>Dio un enorme suspiro al verla recostada sobre la cama en busca del calor que quería en esos momentos, tomo otro edredón y lo coloco encima de ella - El equipo vendrá mañana para implementar más seguridad en la casa - señalo su compañero Ryoma mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, él solo asintió con la cabeza para ver que su ritmo cardíaco era más estable - Chotarou - giro la cabeza ante el llamado del peliverde, sabía que le iba a preguntar y quiza que le iba a decir sobre Sakuno pero él tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos hacía la misma.<p>

- Si Ryoma... si siento algo por ella - aseguro y vio que su amigo claramente apretaba los puños pero no era su culpa y él debía de saberlo, lo vio dar un suspiro para girarse y salir de la habitación, cuando el sonido del timbre lo alarmo, escucho pasos, después silencio y de nuevo pasos, giro la cabeza al tiempo justo para ver a Kunimitsu al lado del peliverde que lo miraba de muerte, el de lentes se veía realmente alarmado por la condición de la cobriza que en esos momentos giro con rápidez sobre la cama para quedar en la linde de la misma.

De inmediato se apresuro a acomodarla no contando con que esta lo jalara de la mano haciendolo trastabillar quedando en la cama con ella abrazada a su cuello, sintio el apretón en el mismo y no logro quejarse porque le gustaba demasiado estar así a su lado - Levantate de la cama ahora - miro a su colega Echizen que lo miraba de mala manera, intento colocarse de pie pero la cobriza paso una de sus piernas entre las suyas para que no se marchara y en verdad que sonrió por dentro para mandarle una mirada de disculpa a su amigo que solo gruño por lo bajo.

- Vamos, tenemos que buscar si dejo algo, más te vale que te libres de ese agarre - sonrió ante el tono de niño pequeño empleado por su amigo pero no dijo nada, solo ladeo el rostro para verla dormir plenamente, las lágrimas habían dejado secas sus mejillas, le dolía verla así y realmente era algo que no deseaba ver porque en verdad le gustaba Sakuno y mucho.

* * *

><p>Entro a la casa con paso calmado caminando hacía su habitación, había disfrutado de su tarde con Nanako, se había divertido más que nunca, camino hasta la cocina cuando diviso a Tezuka bajando las escaleras mientras tecleaba algo en su celular - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto molesto por ver al de lentes en la casa de Sakuno, este solo lo miro como si estuviera loco por preguntarle aquello pero solo se limito a sonreir con calma - Hago tu trabajo, mientras tú te diviertes con mi protegida me encargo de que Sakuno este bien... la volvieron a atacar - señalo con furia este y él solo abrio los ojos ante la noticia.<p>

- ¿C-Cómo esta? - pregunto con intenciones de subir pero observo que Ryoma bajaba con cara de pocos amigos las escaleras para mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo, algo le decía que este sabía que no había ido precisamente a ver como se encontraba la camioneta - Preguntale cuando despierte, Ootori esta en este momento con ella - dicho esto lo rodeo para salir, las luces del auto le indicaron que se había marchado y suspiro un poco - Quiero que me digas la verdad, seras el custodio principal pero si no piensas hacer tu trabajo dilo ahora - sentencio fríamente el peliverde y él solo quería un hoyo en ese momento.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de salir para concentrarse solo en la cobriza y era justo lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento, Nanako podía esperar porque en esos momentos Sakuno era lo más importante - Menti, lo siento... salí con Nanako - contesto y este solo solto un suspiro mientras lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo en esos momentos - No te lo pienso repetir pero es necesario que dejes tu vida social ahora, ese tipo estuvo aquí dispuesto a abusar de ella, hablo en serio, entramos justo en el momento en que ella grito, por cierto, ¿quieres saber a quién le pidio ayuda? - pregunto este matandolo con la mirada pero él no entendía tanto porque.

- Grito tu nombre en busca de ayuda, ese tipo esta burlando el sistema de seguridad por eso vendra un equipo mañana a implementar uno mejor y que te quede claro que o dejas a esa chica y te concentras en Sakuno o hablare con los supervisores y puedes despedirte de este empleo para siempre - sentencio mientras bajaba por completo las escaleras y lo rodeaba con dirección a su habitación, no entendio porque una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al saber que ella le había pedido ayuda, al parecer como mínimo lo quería o lo respetaba y eso ya era algo.

Subio con pasos calmados cuando vio a Ootori salir de la habitación - Esta durmiendo - sentencio este y él solo lo miro con una sonrisa para igualmente caminar hacía la habitación hasta abrir la puerta, ignoro la mirada de muerte del peliplateado y entro en la misma cerrando detrás de si, camino hasta la cama donde la vio dormida aunque se estaba removiendo, era como un animalito en busca de calor, no logro evitar caminar donde ella para sentarse sobre la cama sintiendo como ella se estiraba un poco hasta dar con su pecho.

Se acomodo a su lado y termino recostandose en la cama con ella entre sus brazos, acaricio su espalda un poco con suavidad depositando un suave beso en su frente y cerrando poco a poco los ojos - R-Ryou - murmuro ella y él sonrió... le gustaba un poco Sakuno, era consciente de que en algún momento todo se le iba a ir de las manos porque ella era adinerada y él no tenía dinero en lo absoluto pero por el momento simplemente iba a disfrutar su tiempo a su lado, dejaría a un lado a Nanako para concentrarse plenamente en ella y poder disfrutarla porque algo le decía que la cobriza era una buena persona y él realmente ansiaba conocer cada faceta suya.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo VI**

La luz del sol entro por la ventana provocando que se removiera en la cama ante la misma, abrio poco a poco los ojos observando a Shishido que la mantenía abrazada con calma, su rostro se veía tan pacífico, nunca lo había visto así puesto que siempre tenía ese semblante serio debido a su trabajo, quizo levantarse pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo por lo que solo cerro de nueva cuenta los ojos, dormiría un poco más al lado del castaño excepto porque al parecer su celular no deseaba que hiciera aquello cuando comenzo a sonar inundando toda la habitación.

Se removio en la cama maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando vio a Shishido estirarse abriendo poco a poco los ojos, al darse cuenta en donde estaba de inmediato se levanto de la cama mirandola con una leve sonrisa - Lo siento, me tome demasiadas molestas - negó de inmediato y tomo de mala manera el celular, el castaño hizo el intento de levantarse pero ella de inmediato lo tomo de la manga de la camisa de vestir pidiendole que esperara - ¿Bueno? - contesto con calma aun con su vista en el castaño que simplemente se solto de su agarre pero se mantuvo sentado en la cama.

- ¡Sakuno, no cuelgues por favor! Tenemos que hablar - la voz de Tomoka inundo por completo su sistema emocional, sentía las lágrimas inundar sus ojos, tomo aire tratando de calmarse, no podía darse el lujo de ser buena con ella, con la persona que la había lastimado, estaba disgustada con su hermana porque lo era de corazón - N-No quiero hacerlo, solo no me hables más... q-quiza necesite tiempo - dicho esto colgó ante la atenta mirada de Shishido que estaba mirandola con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo con preocupación en los ojos.

Apago su celular y tomo aire - Nos vamos en media hora, tengo trabajo... gracias por quedarte conmigo y no me hables de usted nunca más - le pidio con seriedad y este asintió con una enorme sonrisa para levantarse de la cama de inmediato caminando hacía la puerta - Estaremos listos en media hora - aseguro para salir y ella solo se levanto de prisa con dirección hacía el sanitario, aunque estuviera dolida tenía trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de olvidarse de este solo porque la habían traicionado, ella no era así en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Bajo las escaleras con prisa mirando la hora en su reloj, eran las diez de la mañana - Nos vamos en media hora - les dijo a sus dos compañeros que estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, sintio la mirada de muerte de ambos y solo entro a su habitación para tomar una ducha, hablaba en serio cuando decía que Nanako pasaría a ser la segunda prioridad porque la primera era Sakuno, solo quería verla sonrier de nuevo, quería ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas pero al parecer iba a tardar un poco porque aún estaba mal.<p>

Tomo lo necesario para caminar a la ducha, necesitaba refrescarse para salir cuanto antes, tenía que asegurarse de que esta vez nadie se le acercara a Sakuno porque simplemente quería protegerla, deseaba hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo porque simplemente no quería verla volver a sufrir, eran más ataques de los que había planeado, le había mentido un poco a Ryoma porque antes de reunirse con la pelinegra había ido donde el padre de la cobriza para hablar seriamente sobre su acosador, incluso había recibido los regaños por los ataques y por no defenderla.

Era momento de dejar de juguetear y concentrarse en ella porque deseaba protegerla a como de lugar.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo frente a las dos camionetas que estaban listas para salir - Bien, entonces Chotarou se queda para esperar al equipo de técnicos del sistema de seguridad, asegurate de cuidarlos bien, el primo de Ryoma y Oshitari-san vendrán en unos momentos a ayudarte para que solo te concentres en tu misión, fueron mandados por Tezuka para que ayuden, Ryoma y yo iremos con ella, en cuanto lleguemos él se regresara y yo me quedare, los quiero en la cafetería en cuanto terminen aquí - sonrió al verlo dar órdenes puesto que nunca lo había visto así pero era divertido de cierta manera.<p>

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto llamando la atención de los tres que asintieron con una sonrisa, se sentía protegida con ellos y eso estaba bien, se sentía por primera vez calmada sin ninguna preocupación por si fuera poco, justo cuando iba a entrar en la camioneta el sonido de un auto llamo la atención de todos, reconocio de inmediato el deportivo rojo de Keigo, sintio miedo, demasiado miedo por lo que comenzo a retroceder sobre sus pasos, este apenas estaciono y se bajo del vehículo sin siquiera apagar el motor, siguio retrocediendo con calma.

- ¡Sakuno! - ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras sentía sus ojos llorosos, no podía creer que estuviera allí delante de ella pero no podía esconderse para siempre y lo sabía, era solo que aún no estaba preparada, ni siquiera había pasado un día - Vete Keigo... por favor - le súplico con la mirada baja apretando el bolso que cargaba, no quería verlo, aún no - Tenemos que hablar, tengo que explicarte, por favor - le pidio este y ella solo negó con la cabeza señalando su auto para que se fuera, noto que Shishido daba un paso y temio por la vida de su ex prometido.

- Con todo el debido respeto esta molestando a Sakuno-san así que marchese ahora - noto el cambio en los ojos de Keigo que solo quería matar a su custodio por lo que de inmediato tomo de la mano a Ryou negando con la cabeza - Vete ahora - le pidio y este intento tomar su mano, la aparto de inmediato pero en un movimiento ágil la sostuvo de la cadera, su tacto la quemaba, no podía soportarlo cuando sabía que había estado en la intimidad con Tomoka, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, los besos compartidos, las cenas románticas, todo aquello era mentira porque siempre iba con su amiga después de estar con ella.

- S-Sueltame - le exigio con un hilo de voz pero al contrario de que la soltara este la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella trataba por todos los medios de separarlo - Juro que yo no quería lastimarte, era lo que menos deseaba... te amo más que a mi vida Sakuno, sabes que siempre quise contraer matrimonio contigo, eres la persona a la que más amo así que por favor dame otra oportunidad - se separo temblorosa de su cuerpo mientras lo abofeteaba, sin embargo, no paro allí lo comenzo a golpear en el pecho con sus puños mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¡T-Te odio, te odio! ¡¿C-Cómo pudiste?! ¡Siempre te di todo, todo y nunca pedí nada a cambio, siempre estaba para ti, siempre eras tú! ¡Mientras yo lo daba todo, ¿qué hacías tú?! ¡E-Estabas con ella, a ella es aquien amas y no a mí... tú ni siquiera me amaste! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida, te odio, te odio... y nunca más quiero volver a verte! - trato de golpearlo pero unas manos alrededor de su cintura se posaron en la misma alejandola del castaño que solo la miraba con vergüenza por haberla orillado a aquel estado.

Sintio los brazos de Ryou alrededor de su cintura que la encaminaron hacía la camioneta, esta emprendio la marcha y ella solo atino a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de este que la acuno en sus brazos tratando de darle algún tipo de consuelo, solo que había un problema... nada la iba a calmar durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Termino de decorar el pastel delante de ella, sus ojos estaban hinchados, por esa razón no había salido de la cocina, sus empleadas simplemente le sonreían con calma, agradecía que no preguntaran nada por que no estaba para contestar nada en esos momentos - La orden esta lista - le señalo a una de sus meseras que asintió para tomar la bandeja y retirarse, miro la siguiente órden, abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver lo que ella pediría estando en su cafetería, apreto los puños furiosa y salio de la cocina buscandola con la mirada.<p>

La encontro sentada en una de las mesas finales, camino directamente hacía ella con aires de querer matarla, estrello su mano en la mesa llamando su atención, Tomoka la miro sorprendida mientras la miraba arrepentida pero eso no le importaba, no la quería cerca de ella, no quería que estuviera donde ella se encontrara, la odiaba y no quería verla en un buen tiempo porque para su suerte eso que ella llamaba odio no lo era del todo porque siempre terminaba perdonando a las personas aunque estas no lo merecieran en lo absoluto.

- Vete ahora mismo de mi cafetería - le siseo fríamente y esta negó con la cabeza señalando la silla delante, la miro y negó al tiempo que le señalaba la puerta, la quería fuera en ese mismo momento, no la quería allí porque la iba a desnucar, la iba a golpear hasta estar satisfecha - Tenemos que hablar Sakuno, lo haremos en algún momento y es necesario que sea este, no me jusguez si no sabes los hechos - le pidio su amiga de toda la vida, a la que le confesaba cada secreto, la que sabía cada duda de su relación con Keigo.

- ¿Qué me vas a decir? - pregunto con calma aunque no la sentía en lo absoluto, sino que por el contrario se sentía peor que antes, el solo verla le recordaba que su amiga era mucho mejor mujer de lo que ella alguna vez iba a ser en su vida - Lo siento, de verdad, sin embargo, quiero que escuches... yo amo a Keigo, lo vi antes que tú pero él no me tomo en cuenta, siempre eras tú, una noche en un bar cuando cumplían dos meses bebimos demasiado y terminamos en la cama, juramos nunca volver a hacerlo pero fue algo que no logramos hacer... él no me ama simplemente me quiere pero yo si lo amo, sin embargo, preferí que se quedara contigo a luchar por él así que me debes eso - al escuchar esa frase apreto los puños.

Ahora resultaba que ella le debía a Tomoka el estar con Atobe, eso si era el colmo - Vete, ahora de mi cafetería - señalo la puerta de nueva cuenta y la chica de coletas simplemente se levanto de su silla para tomar su bolso, la rodeo pero antes de alejarse la tomo del brazo con fuerza mientras la miraba con arrogancia además de que la veía con dolor, quiza en su parte porque la quería demasiado - Atobe estuvo conmigo porque tú no lograste complacerlo, crees en la tontería de que te entregaras al hombre que amas hasta el matrimonio, él no podía esperar, es un hombre así que debiste de abrirle las piernas - abrio los ojos asombrada ante aquella confesión.

¿Quién se creía? Su mano se movio por si sola al abofetearla de lleno volteandole el rostro por completo llamando la atención por completo de los clientes y de sus empleados - ¡Claro, debí abrirle las piernas como tú a todo lo que se mueve! - le grito y esta simplemente le regreso la bofetada mientras le sonreía con burla, con sentimientos mezclados - ¡Atobe siempre quiso que te entregaras a él pero estabas demasiado ocupada siendo la santa que lo cansaste, así de simple! ¡Él nunca te amo porque entonces no hubiera venido conmigo! - ataco y ella simplemente tomo lo que estaba en la mesa de un cliente y le avento una malteada escuchando su grito.

- ¡Eras mi hermana Tomoka, eras mi hermana y me traicionaste! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! - le grito y ella simplemente la miro con furia en sus ojos, sin embargo, si sabía que ella en verdad amaba a Atobe, ambas lo habían amado porque ella estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo así le costara toda la vida - ¡Porque yo lo amo, siempre lo he amado, él siempre fue mi amor y te lo obsequie a ti, a mi hermana! ¡Me debes eso! - le grito en respuesta mientras la jalaba del cabello, como respuesta la golpeo con el codo en los labios escuchandola gritar.

No esperaba que esta se lanzara contra ella derribandola sobre una mesa, su espalda le dolio así que grito, escucho los gritos de los clientes - ¡Sakuno-san! - sus empleadas también gritaban pero estaba concentrada en jalarle el cabello, la mano de su ex amiga se estampo en su labio, y antes de poder seguir con aquella pelea alguien aparto a Tomoka de su cuerpo permitiendo que a sus pulmones llegara un poco de aire - ¿Te encuentras bien Sakuno? - pregunto Ryou mientras la ayudaba a levantarse revisando sus heridas.

Este se había marchado al recibir una llamada de su padre pero por suerte había regresado a tiempo, Tezuka sostenía a su amiga que tenía los ojos vidriosos - ¡Tú me debes todo! ¡Sin mi no eres nada, yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes! - le grito mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del de lentes que la sostuvo con más fuerza mientras ella intentaba estirar sus manos para acercarse a su persona, se pego por completo al pecho de Ryou negando con la cabeza - ¡Yo no te debo nada, jamás te lo he debido, eres una mujerzuela, una maldita así que te vas a quedar sola! - grito en su respuesta mientras de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas.

Tomoka solto una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza - ¡A ti nadie te quiere Sakuno, todo mundo te odia, por eso tus padres salen de viaje siempre, por eso fundaste este negocio para intentar hacer amigos! ¡¿Qué no recuerdas tu niñez Sakuno?! - miles de imágenes regresaron a su mente como si de un tornado se tratara, era la primera vez que ocurría eso o mejor dicho era que había olvidado todo aquello, Tezuka sujeto con fuerza a su ex amiga para llevarsela con prisas ante sus gritos de protesta y ella simplemente comenzo a llorar en brazos de Shishido que la apreto más fuerte.

* * *

><p>La cafetería estaba cerrada, los clientes se habían marchado con cortesía de la casa así que nada malo había pasado, los empleados de Sakuno ya se habían marchado así que ahora todo estaba bien, se encontraban en la segunda planta de la cafetería donde habían habitaciones, ella estaba recostada en la cama con una mano en el labio donde tenía el golpe de su amiga que solo había causado un rasguño pequeño, aunque ardía, lo noto por el dolor en sus ojos, estaba bien así que eso era lo importante en esos momentos.<p>

Tomo asiento en la cama y ella se sento sobre la misma mordiendose el labio, era obvio que le dolía un poco la espalda aunque el médico le había dicho que no era nada de gravedad - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto llamando su atención y ella asintió con la cabeza aunque no la veía demasiado convencida, se notaba que quería llorar, noto que en sus ojos había demasiado dolor pero al mismo tiempo recuerdos, se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con la pregunta de la que era su ex amiga, jamás había esperado que esta le dijera algo como aquello, si se notaba que habían sido muy unidas.

- No lo estas, ¿quieres decirme qué sucede? - pregunto de nueva cuenta y ella solo se acerco hasta quedar recostada sobre su pecho, si ella se sentía cómoda no la iba a mover de allí, sin embargo, no supo muy bien que sino que simplemente la tomo de la mano con suavidad para jalarla y dejarla sentada sobre sus piernas no sin antes que ella abriera un poco las piernas lo suficiente como para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, acaricio su espalda con sumo cuidado sintiendo como ella solo acomodaba su mentón en su cuello respirando con calma.

- Los niños me molestaban demasiado, siempre se burlaban de mí porque lloraba demasiado, peleas con mis padres porque no quería volver a la escuela, me jugaban bromas pesadas, una de ellas consistio en encerrarme en los baños hasta que alguien me sacara, mi profesor me encontro pero yo solo me quede callada porque decían que seguirían si no guardaba silencio, una vez me encerraron en las duchas de la escuela, el agua estaba helada y quien me encontro fue un compañero, no volví a ir a la escuela hasta pasado un año, conocí a Tomoka, ella me ayudo mucho, ella tiene razón... le debo todo - de inmediato negó con la cabeza ante aquella declaración.

Más valía que nadie de sus compañeros de escuela se cruzaran en su camino porque entonces iba a arder Troya de verdad, nadie le iba a hacer daño, absolutamente nadie - No le debes nada, ella puede haberte dado un empujón pero tú simplemente continuaste con el camino así que no le debes nada, en serio - le aseguro con una sonrisa llena de paz, la cobriza lo miro con esperanza en los ojos, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero al mismo tiempo con un brillo especial en los mismos, le encantaba verla con esa sonrisa con la cual la había conocido.

No midio sus actos al inclinarse lo suficiente como para besarla con suavidad, los labios de Sakuno sabían a sal, a menta, a dolor, a todo, a sentimientos llenos de paz pero al mismo tiempo de sufrimiento, fue una caricia sutil que subio de tono en menos de cinco segundos, mordio ligeramente su labio inferior pidiendo acceso a su boca que le fue permitido, la puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo así que por el momento estaba bien, indago en esa cavidad con calma, llenandose de las mieles que la misma le ofrecía.

Noto lo tímida de su respueta pero le encanto que le correspondiera, se separo de ella jadeando dispuesto a pedirle perdón o algo pero ella se inclino de nuevo juntando sus labios, fue colocando poco a poco su peso sobre el de él terminando completamente encima de su persona mientras seguían besandose, en un movimiento ágil invirtio posiciones para quedar encima de ella mientras se separaba de sus labios para besar su cuello, mordio ligeramente escuchando sus suspiros - R-Ryou - murmuro su nombre provocandole escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Se separo de ella y negó con la cabeza, no podía hacerle eso a ella, sabía que sería demasiado - Lo siento pero no creo que sea conveniente, no quiero ver que te arrepientas de esto - le señalo y ella solo sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - N-Nunca me arrepentiría de que me hicieras el amor Ryou - aseguro y tan solo con decir aquellas palabras su corazón latio con fuerza, ella de verdad que parecía segura de lo que acababa de decir y él solo quería terminar lo que habían empezado pero solo atino a recostarse sobre su pecho disfrutando del latido de su corazón... era la primera vez que se sentía demasiado tranquilo y quería quedarse así por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo VII**

- ¿Aquí es? - le pregunto a Sakuno que tan solo asintió con la cabeza para estacionar el auto, la miro por el espejo y sonrió, trataba de huir de su mirada solo que eso no podía ser posible cuando compartían el mismo espacio, bajo del vehículo caminando para abrirle la puerta con una enorme sonrisa, ella solo desvío la mirada para bajar con calma rozando su amno con suavidad lo que le arranco una sonrisa genuina, estaba nerviosa por lo que acababa de pasar en la habitación de la cafetería pero no tenía porque estarlo, al menos eso pensaba él.

- No es necesario que compres ropa para climas fríos, el bosque en el que acampamos siempre es templado - le recomendo con una leve sonrisa y ella solo asintió mordiendose un poco el labio emprendiendo la marcha hacía dentro del centro comercial con él detrás, como todo custodio - E-Es para el centro de beneficiencia del que soy presidenta - comento ella con una suave sonrisa, se sorprendio por aquello puesto que siempre había creído que en realidad eso no existía, es decir, que los ricos nunca hacían nada bueno por los demás.

- Entonces vamos - Sakuno asintió con una enorme sonrisa subiendo las escaleras eléctricas, se sentía un poco contrariado al verse solo con ella, Ryoma estaba en casa aún descansando mientras que Ootori estaba en una misión con Tezuka sobre algunas pistas del acosador, el nuevo equipo de seguridad estaba colocado en su casa así que sinceramente esperaba que no se volviera a presentar, quería evitarle malos tragos a Sakuno, entraron en una tienda de ropa y la vio comenzar con sus compras mientras él esperaba pacientemente.

Giro un poco la cabeza y entonces fue su turno de quedarse de piedra, el ex prometido de su protegida estaba en esos momentos sentado con su ex amiga quien lloraba en su hombro o al menos eso le parecía por las sacudidas de su cuerpo, el castaño se aferro a su cintura mientras murmuraba cosas en su oído, Sakuno salio de un pasillo de la tienda y justo cuando iba a girar en esa dirección se apresuro a tomar su mano llamando su atención, parecía confusa pero entre todo aquello noto una mueca de felicidad por sentir que la tomaba de la mano.

La condujo con paso rápido hacía uno de los vestidores que no se encontraban demasiado lejos, tomo cualquier cosa de allí para encerrarse con ella, se sorprendio que el espacio era demasiado, las tiendas de ropa que frecuentaba él nunca lo eran sino que por el contrario parecían más que reducidas, la noto morderse el labio y maldijo por lo bajo, se estaba dejando llevar demasiado y eso no podía ser así, lo menos que deseaba era verla mal por su culpa pero al mismo tiempo lo único que deseaba era hacerla suya... la deseaba más que a ninguna mujer que había tenido en su vida.

Descendio el rostro tomandola del mentón para besarla con suavidad, ella al instante se sonrojo y tardo en corresponderle pero finalmente lo hizo, disfruto de sus hermosos labios que en ese momento lo estaban llevando a la gloria, le encantaba aquella sensación de marcarlos como suyos, mordio ligeramente su labio inferior para colar su lengua dentro de la cavidad de ella arrasando con todo a su paso, la estampo contra la pared a la par que tomaba ambas de sus muñecas para sostenerlas por encima de su cabeza con solo una mano, su otra mano bajo directamente hacía sus caderas sujetandola firmemente.

Se separo de ella un poco jadeando notando las mejillas sonrosadas de ella - R-Ry... - no la dejo terminar al volver a besarla esta vez soltando sus manos para tomarla con más fuerza de la cadera elevandola un poco, automáticamente las piernas de ella se enredaron en su cintura, descendio por su cuello dejando uno que otro beso y se separo de ella juntando su frente, era mejor detenerse, tenía que hacerlo antes de que todo se le saliera de las manos, la observo mirarlo un poco confundida pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y eso era lo que realmente le importaba.

La bajo al suelo acomodando un poco su cabello mientras besaba su frente, la tomo de la mano vigilando que nadie los viera para salir de allí, miro más allá y sonrió un poco al ver que esos dos no estaban por lo que solto su mano y ella solo se apresuro a ir con una dependiente indicandole quien sabe que cosas, sonrió al verla tan entusiasmada, esa era la Sakuno que le gustaba... descubría que no le gustaba verla llorar en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Se acomodo en sus piernas con calma mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso, sus manos se colaron sobre aquel polerón que en esos momentos estorbaba, beso su cuello dejando su marca para que todos estuvieran enterados de que ella era solo de él, se acerco para besarla de nueva cuenta mientras su mano se colaba debajo del pantalón de pijama... - ¡La cena esta lista! - abrio los ojos agitado mientras miraba que estaba en su habitación con solo la pijama colocada y que nadie más estaba allí, sintio el calor en cada parte de su cuerpo.<p>

¡¿Qué carajos estaba soñando?! Trato de calmar su respiración aunque estaba siendo un poco complicado debido a lo que acababa de soñar, se apresuro a caminar a la ducha para lavarse el rostro, él jamás había soñado algo como aquello, ni siquiera en sus años de adolescente - ¿Ryoma? - giro la cabeza hacía la puerta escuchando la preocupada voz de su amigo peliplateado, negó con la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de que este había abierto la puerta y no podía darse aquel lujo - Estoy bien - tomo una toalla quitando todo rastro de agua en su rostro mientras su amigo asentía dando vuelta para salir de allí.

Camino fuera de su habitación cerrando la puerta, se sentía extrañamente nervioso, no podía creer lo que había soñado, la mujer con la que estaba era Sakuno, su protegida y no podía tener una relación con ella - Nos iremos mañana a las siete de la noche de aquí así que tengan todo preparado - les llamo la atención Shishido, él solo asintió, no le gustaba demasiado acampar y mucho menos con extraños porque eso era la familia del castaño pero no iba a decir nada, si a Sakuno le gustaba la idea él no era nadie para quitarle esa felicidad sino que por el contrario quería verla feliz.

La vio colocar su plato con una sonrisa que solo era para él, le daba lo mismo si a los otros dos igualmente le sonreía, esa sonrisa era solo suya y punto, dio un leve suspiro tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, no podía permitirse por nada del mundo pensar que tenía una oportunidad, si, claro que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella pero no necesariamente quería decir que tenía una oportunidad porque no la tenía en lo absoluto, ella no podía quererlo como algo más que a un amigo y saberlo lo mataba un poco.

La vio tomar asiento al lado de Shishido que solo llevo su vista hacía su celular marcando algo en el mismo, la noto llevarse a la boca un poco de la comida y sus ojos se perdieron en el movimiento de sus labios, desvío de inmediato la mirada mirando que su amigo Ootori lo miraba inquisitabamente, estaba en serios problemas por no poder controlar sus sentimientos, comenzo a cenar con calma ignorando a todos incluyendola a ella, no deseaba que algo malo pasara si seguía viendola, se concentro solo en su plato hasta que sintio un golpe en la pierna.

Miro con furia a Chotarou que le señalaba al frente - ¿R-Ryoma-kun? - miro a Sakuno que parecía perdida y él solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión mirando que ella solo reía suavemente, las miradas de los otros dos los fulminaron pero le dio lo mismo - Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas, ¿necesitas algo? - pregunto y ella asintió un poco mientras señalaba la sal que estaba a su lado, la tomo entregandosela, el suave roce de sus dedos con los de ella mandaron una descarga eléctrica a cada parte de su cuerpo... eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto.

Sakuno parecía tan ajena a las miradas de los tres que solo lograba que su corazón se acelerara... por primera vez estaba enamorado y le daba miedo sentir algo más profundo que aquello, no quería sufrir como aquella vez.

* * *

><p>Acomodo el vaso de leche donde pertenecía después de lavarlo y secarlo pero se arrepintio, un vaso más de leche no le iba a hacer daño por lo que camino hasta el refrigerador abriendo el mismo tomando el envase de leche, la suave luz inundo la estancia por unos segundos hasta quedarse en la obscuridad de nuevo solo que esta vez no estaba solo, dio un leve respingo al mirar a Sakuno entrando en la estancia con una leve sonrisa que a él solo le helo los huesos, no se había dado cuenta de que allí estaba.<p>

- Lo siento, no quise asustarte - se sincero ella y él de inmediato negó con la cabeza, claro que no lo asustaba era solo que lo sorprendía porque era de madrugada, al menos eso marcaba el reloj - No, no pasa nada - aseguro y vio que la cobriza le sonreía de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba un vaso para caminar al refrigerador del cual tomo el envase de leche descremada, camino hasta la alacena abriendo las puertas hasta que sonrió como niña pequeña intentando tomar algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, sonrió al ver que no alcanzaba.

- C-Chotarou-kun - lo llamo y él la miro como no sabiendo que quería aunque sabía muy bien lo que deseaba - ¿La de chocolate o la de fresa? - le pregunto caminando hasta donde se encontraba, se refería al chocolate en polvo que venía en pequeñas bolsitas, ella solo señalo la de fresa por lo que se detuvo detrás estirandose pegando un poco su cuerpo, descendio con la bolsita que coloco delante de ella quien tomo aquello mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, le gustaba colocarla de esa manera... lo hacía sentir bien.

- G-Gracias - agradecio y negó con la cabeza, tomo un poco de aire mientras tomaba su vaso de leche, había notado a Ryoma perdido en sus pensamientos durante la cena y estaba un poco preocupado a pesar de saber por quien estaba de esa manera, era solo que no quería verlo deprimido de nueva cuenta, se revolvio un poco el cabello en señal de desesperación viendo como ella solo bebía poco a poco la leche, parecía una niña tomando alguna golosina, sabía que algo se traía con Ryou y la sola idea lo estaba matando un poco.

Camino donde ella para alejar el vaso de sus labios y colocarlo en un rápido moviento sobre la mesa, sujeto su mentón con una mano y se inclino para besarla con suavidad, disfruto del contacto helado de la leche fría en sus labios, penso que se separaría pero solo se quedo quieta, lo que le dio ventaja para pasar una mano por su nuca y atraerla un poco más hacía si, mordio su labio y ella gimio un poco, adentro su lengua mientras la empujaba un poco para apresarla entre la alacena y su cuerpo, disfruto de lo que sus labios le ofrecían perdiendose en aquel contacto.

Jamás besar se había sentido así de bien, era una locura en todo el sentido de la palabra, la pego por completo a su cuerpo notando su estremecimiento lo que le gusto demasiado, se separo de ella y la noto con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, se separo un poco más mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer... había besado a su protegida, asustado la miro - L-Lo siento - y dicho esto salio corriendo como un rayo, acababa de pasar el límite por completo, eso nunca debio de haber pasado, por todos los medios debio de haberlo evitado pero no había sido así en lo absoluto.

Se llevo algunos dedos a sus labios... se había sentido tan bien aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

* * *

><p>Cerro la puerta de su habitación sintiendose demasiado confundida, quería que aquello no pasara pero no era como si hubiera intentado detenerlo, miro la puerta de la ducha abriendose y observo a Ryou que estaba más dormido que despierto pero al mirarla solo sonrió levemente y ella bajo la mirada sonrojada, no entendía como es que este había terminado en su habitación dormido a su lado o al menos intentandolo porque ninguno de los dos dormía realmente, se mordio un poco el labio... se sentía culpable por el beso con el peliplateado.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto él y ella negó con la cabeza ante la respuesta de la segunda pregunta, solo lo necesitaba a él y dormiría com nunca, de eso al menos estaba segura - La respuesta de la segunda pregunta... - asintió con la cabeza viendo que este caminaba hasta donde se encontraba para tomarla del mentón, se perdio en sus ojos, le gustaba demasiado Ryou, era algo que no sabía como explicar pero le gustaba demasiado, claro que antes lo único que pensaba era querer matarlo pero en esos momentos solo lo quería para ello.

Claro que no iba a olvidar que se había acostado con Nanako pero lo importante era que estaba allí con ella y con nadie más, eso era lo mejor, este se inclino para rozar suavemente sus labios y ella se dejo hacer, sus manos viajaron hacía su espalda instintivamente mientras él se aferraba a su cintura cuando el beso subio de tono, sintio una leve mordida que la hizo sonreir internamente, los besos que tenía con Atobe solo eran roces, ella no podía ir más allá porque era inexperta y no quería sentirse avergonzada además no era como si él hubiera hecho algo para cambiar aquello... Keigo se conformaba con ello.

Alejo aquellos pensamientos mientras él descendía con suavidad por sus piernas tomando una para alzarla a la altura de su cadera por lo que entendio el mensaje de inmediato y se sujeto de su cuello, el sonido de la lluvia hizo acto de prescencia, sabía por el canal del clima que iba a caer una lluvia torrencial pero le daba lo mismo porque en esos momentos estaba en los brazos de Shishido quien la pego a la puerta mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte pero eso a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

El castaño se separo del beso descendio por su cuello arrancandole suspiros que por todos los medios intentaba acallar aunque no se la ponía fácil con las pequeñas mordidas que daba, enterro sus uñas en el cuello de este cuando bajo el tirante y mordio sus clavículas, podía jurar que en ese momento él solo reía un poco aunque no escuchara aquel sonido, las manos del castaño viajaron por sus muslos arrancandole más suspiros y antes de darse cuenta este camino a la cama con ella, pensaba que ella quedaría debajo pero fue todo lo contrario cuando él la dejo arriba de sus persona.

Sus manos se deslizaron por el pecho de este para subir poco a poco la camisa, ella nunca habría hecho algo como aquello pero con él quería hacerlo, las manos del custodio viajaron hacía sus caderas haciendo un movimiento que le arranco un suave gemido que estaba segura se hubiera escuchado en toda la casa pero las paredes estaban insonorizadas, ningún sonido se escucharía para nada pero aún así no quería hacer mucho ruido, la camisa de él cayo junto a la suya al suelo, sus dedos pasaron por el broche del sostén y se sonrojo demasiado... nunca lo había hecho con alguien pero sabía que no se iba a arrepentir nunca, lo sabía muy bien.

Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas por lo que termino recostada en el pecho de su custodio quien desabrocho el sostén con cuidado pasando sus dedos por los tirantes del mismo para despojarla poco a poco del mismo, no quería levantarse pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento por lo que haciendo fuerza de acopio levantandose mientras jalaba la sábana para cubrir su desnudez, Ryou la tomo de las caderas para posicionarla debajo de su cuerpo llevando sus manos hacía el pantalón del pijama de ella que cayo al suelo junto con la demás ropa.

Su custodio se inclino para besar sus labios descendiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a sus clavículas donde mordio con fuerza arrancandole un sonoro gemido, quiza eso tenía que detenerse allí pero ella sabía que ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, el camino continuo hasta su vientre donde él deslizo su caliente lengua por esa parte sensible de su cuerpo logrando que se arqueara con fuerza al sentir la mordida en el hueso de su cadera, lo vio levantarse un poco para admirarla y los colores regresaron a su rostro mientras él le sonreía con suavidad.

- ¿Te han dicho qué tienes un cuerpo digno del pecado? - le pregunto este y ella solo se mordio el labio antes de sentirse que este acercaba su boca hacía sus pechos, los truenos empezaron a caer a la par en la que sus sensaciones se desataban por completo, se perdio en el limbo del placer y al mismo tiempo en el limbo del dolor cuando noto la preparación para hacer el amor, sus nervios aumentaron al tiempo que tomaba las sábanas con más fuerza ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo, él lo noto por lo que se apresuro a besar sus labios.

Sabía que mañana iba a tener dolor pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería entregarse a alguien que en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida - Tranquila, no te haré daño, si te duele me detendré - aseguro y ella solo asintió demasiado nerviosa como para llevarle la contraria, enredo sus piernas en la cintura mientras afuera caía una tormenta digna de ser recordada, podía detenerse en ese momento, decirle cualquier cosa porque aunqueno se fuera a arrepentir algo le decía que si se entregaba al castaño no sería lo mismo después y ella... no quería eso.

* * *

><p>No era estúpido, sabía lo que estaba pasando por eso no dudo en tocar a la habitación, o no, eso no era jugar limpio pero en esos momentos le importaba lo más mínimo, escucho pasos y pudo jurar que una maldición pero no iba a permitir que Sakuno fuera suya, no, claro que no, primero tenía que conocerlo por eso mismo disfruto de ver como Ryou abría la puerta con una furia palpable en su mirada, miro un poco más allá y la noto dandole la espalda la cual estaba descubierta, pequeño detalle que para él no paso desapercibido en lo absoluto.<p>

- Tezuka llegara en diez minutos, tiene que hablar de algo que encontro - dicho esto dio media vuelta escuchando la maldición del castaño lo que lo hizo sonreir con suficiencia - Ryoma - ladeo la cabeza mriando a Ootori que parecía haberse despertado, miro al castaño que se apresuro a entrar a la habitación, tendría que tener cuidado con él sino quería que se la quitara, ella no era una posesión pero él la necesitaba a su lado costara lo que costara, la amaba y no se iba a rendir además de que no iba a permitir que ella se entregara primero a él... claro que no.

- ¿Sucede algo? Tezuka llega en diez minutos - le señalo a este que solo asintió desviando la mirada - ¿E-Ellos... t-tú... - sonrió un poco, su amigo podía ser el mejor en desarmar bombas, ser un buen francotirador, bloquear o desbloquear sistemas de seguridad en menos de cinco segundos pero seguía siendo un niño en aquello a pesar de tener experiencia con chicas con las cuales si que había intimado pero siempre terminaba siendo como un niño asustado que le pedía consejos, asintió con la cabeza ante su pregunta y este solo maldijo dando media vuelta.

Descendio las escaleras cuando tocaron el timbre por lo que se apresuro a abrir e internamente sonrió al ver a Nanako entrar con Tezuka, su hermano y Oshitari, la noche o mejor dicho la madrugada a penas comenzaba, ladeo la cabeza mirando a Sakuno que bajaba sonriente con Shishido quien al ver a su prima se separo de la cobriza y corrio a abrazarla, lo bueno es que iban a hacer el amor... eso era lo bueno después de todo, ahora todo comenzaba y él quería ver en asientos de primera fila como sucedía todo, no quería verla sufrir pero a él no le venía mal ver que se diera cuenta quien era Shishido porque necesitaba con desesperación que ella se fijara en él e iba por una buena senda desde cualquier punto de vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo VIII**

- Lamento llegar de improvisto - se disculpo Tezuka con una reverencia y ella solo negó con la cabeza, no era su culpa que tuviera que protegerla porque los custodios que tenía no eran suficientes o al menos así pensaba ella, miro más allá a Ryou con Nanako, al parecer hablaban de algo gracioso puesto que habían estado riendo demasiado, la mano de él descansaba sobre una de sus rodillas, los celos se hicieron participes y se obligo a calmarse, no necesitaba escenas de celos en esos momentos cuando se hablaría de su seguridad y no de cosas de mujeres.

- ¿Sakuno? - miro a Ryoma que la mraba con confusión, al parecer le había estado diciendo algo pero es que ella no le estaba prestando atención y no lo iba a hacer mientras el castaño estuviera con su amiga que parecía feliz a su lado - L-Lo siento, ¿decías algo? - pregunto con una tierna sonrisa y este asintió mientras veía a su colega el peliplateado, al verlo se sonrojo demasiado pero solo le sonrió aunque podía sentir el calor en su rostro - Decía que hoy nos vamos más temprano, nos iremos a las cinco, es que no se como decirtelo porque es de madrugada pero puede que solo eso te confunda así... - no lo dejo terminar cuando tomo su mano y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Por mi no hay problema - le aseguro ecantada de saber que conocería a la familia del castaño - ¡Claro! - miro a Nanako que asentía efusivamente, noto que Ryou se levantaba de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa y caminaba hacía donde ellos dos se encontraban, había estado a punto de entregarle su virginidad a este que en esos momentos parecía dejarla de lado por estar con su amiga y eso dolía, dolía mucho, este le sonrió y ella solo desvio la mirada, no podía verlo sabiendo lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

Es decir, ni siquiera la preparo pero había tocado partes de su cuerpo que no le había permitido a alguien y eso al menos para ella ya era demasiado - Invite a Nanako al fin de semana de campo de mi familia así que ira con nosotros, espero no te moleste - sentencio este y ella solo negó con la cabeza, claro que no le molestaba, en lo absoluto, él podía invitar a cualquiera porque después de todo sería su familia con quienes convivirían - Bien, estare con ella - y así como llego se marcho, ella solo suspiro un poco observando como Tezuka terminaba de hablar con alguien para después mirarla.

- A lo que venía era ha decirte que colocamos dos anillos de seguridad rodeando toda esta zona solo para cuidarte, no estaras enterada queines serán los custodios y custodias y es mejor así... nosotros te cuidaremos en el fin de semana de la familia de tu custodio así que solo quiero que sigas algo muy bien... no le digas a nadie donde sera el día de campo solo comentales que irás... quiza encontremos a tu acosador o como mínimo tengamos una pista - asintió con la cabeza mientras procesaba toda la información que este le acababa de decir, eso sería fácil sin duda alguna.

- Bien, es hora de marcharnos - este se inclino para besar su mejilla y ella se sonrojo demasiado, lo vio hablar con los demás para tomar del brazo a su amiga pelinegra que estaba demasiado juntada al castaño quien hizo una cara de sorpresa cuando vio como la trataba Tezuka, sonrió internamente, al menos el castaño de lentes la había hecho sonreir un poco, claro que no lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero le agradecía por aquello, era momento de dormir y colocar sus pensamientos en órden antes de que tomara decisiones precipitadas porque no deseaba arrepentirse de nada.

* * *

><p>- Bien, a dormir - señalo Ryoma y él solo asintió, miro a Sakuno que se colocaba de pie de su silla acomodandose la bata que portaba, la cual le sentaba de maravilla porque definía su cuerpo - Chotarou - lo llamo su amigo peliverde viendo como la cobriza caminaba escaleras arriba, asintió para seguirlo, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo sobre los anillos de seguridad y sobre la seguridad en el fin de semana, miro a Shishido al pie de las escaleras como si quisiera subir pero al último momento solo camino hasta su habitación, el sonido de su puerta lo hizo sentirse calmado pues al menos sabía que este de momento no estaría cerca a la persona que le gustaba demasiado.<p>

- Tenemos que hablar - le sentencio su amigo mientras lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo y entonces entendio de que quería hablar con él - ¿Nos viste? - pregunto primero que nada y este solo asintió de mala manera, apostaba que de los tres su amigo peliverde era el único que no había logrado besarla y quiza eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas o él estaba malinterpretando las cosas - Me levante por un vaso de agua y los vi, ¿qué planeas? - pregunto directo su amigo y solo sonrió encogiendose de hombros, eso no debía importarle a Ryoma.

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe Ryoma - sentencio con frialdad y este solo lo miro como si estuviera loco, el peliverde paso una de sus manos por su cabello despeinandolo un poco en un gesto de desesperación, no sabía que él tenía de esos ataques, en realidad se daba cuenta que no sabía mucho sobre su amigo y eso le incomodaba un poquito porque después de todo le confiaba su vida a este cada día o al menos como mínimo le cubría las espaldas pero no sabía mucho sobre Echizen y el gusanito de la curiosidad lo estaba picando demasiado en esos momentos.

- Ella no es un juguete, ¿por qué crees que llame a Tezuka?, Shishido estaba a punto de hacerle el amor en su habitación cuando ni siquiera la ama porque lo has visto tu también, solo tiene ojos para Nanako, no juegues con ella Chotarou por favor - le pidio este y fue cuando por primera vez en años notaba que su amigo tenía corazón, lo había visto asesinar, golpear sin remordimiento alguno a las personas que podían entrometerse en el camino de los que lo contrataban, lo había visto romper huesos en secuestros sin humanidad alguna pero allí estaba... siendo humano por primera vez.

- ¿Tanto te gusta Sakuno? - le pregunto a su amigo que solo asintió desviando la mirada, como si temiera que fuer a ver más allá pero lo que él no sabía es que veía todo sin la necesidad de verlo directamente a los ojos - Es la primera vez que me siento así, es complicado y no se como manejarlo me refiero a que es la primera vez que siento mis emociones demasiado alteradas, nunca lo había sentido... me siento raro - se confeso su amigo y él solo lo miro con una leve sonrisa en los labios, eso era el amor... una sobredosis de emociones sin duda alguna.

- No puedo decirte que quiero dejarla ir, no la conozco demasiado pero me siento enamorado de ella, así que supongo que esta es la guerra Ryoma - su amigo le mando una mirada afilada pero sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para dar media vuelta, no se iba a dejar vencer por nadie... Riuzaky Sakuno sería suya.

* * *

><p>Se removio en la cama, no podía dormir, le estaba costando más de lo normal en esos momentos, dio un profundo suspiro lo mejor era dejar de lado la idea de volver a la habitación de Sakuno, se había comportado como todo un patán con ella en cuanto miro a Nanako, era solo que por esta sentía una enorme atracción que no podía contener, sabía que estaba mal porque solo lograba lastimarla pero ya le daba lo mismo o comenzaba a ser de esa manera y de verdad que no deseaba ver mal a la cobriza así que lo mejor era colocar las cartas en la mesa.<p>

Un estruendo lo hizo levantarse de inmediato, abrio la puerta corriendo hasta la cocina y se quedo perplejo al ver a Sakuno tratando de alcanzar algo que estaba en un estante alto, a sus pies estaba lo que parecía ser una caja de galletas, lo que se había caído, sonrió al verla gruñir por lo bajo, camino con pasos calmados hasta colocarse detrás de su espalda sorprendiendola puesto que noto el estremecimiento en su cuerpo - ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto ella y él sonrió aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo pero la sonrisa se sentía bien.

- Solo te ayudo - aseguro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo aunque claro que tenía un motivo oculto - P-Puedo sola - le señalo la cobriza mientras él solo reía un poco tomando la leche en polvo que ella deseaba, la coloco delante y ella la tomo con manos temblorosas - G-Gracias - agradecio con su voz suave, instintivamente llevo una de sus manos hacía su cintura apegandola a su pecho, la noto temblar y eso se sintio demasiado bien - ¿Deberíamos terminar lo qué empezamos? - pregunto cerca de su oído recibiendo por respuesta un codazo en el abdomen, lo sbaía solo disfrutaba verla enojada porque se le hacía demasiado tierna.

- No - sentencio mientras salía de su encierro, la vio caminar hasta donde una taza que al parecer ya contenía el agua caliente puesto que el humo que salía de la misma la delataba, la miro hacer todo el procedimiento hasta que la taza fue conducida a sus labios, la miro con los brazos cruzados sin mediar palabra alguna - ¿Estás molesta? - pregunto de la nada llamando su atención, la cobriza lo miro negando con la cabeza pero lo estaba, él conocía a las mujeres demasiado bien como para decir que estaba celosa de Nanako.

Dio un leve suspiro - Bien, buenas noches - dicho esto dio media vuelta, lo mejor era dormir un poco y esperar a que el enojo dejara de estar en ella aunque sentía que le iba a durar más de lo normal, tomo la perilla de la puerta de su habitación abriendo la misma cuando sintio unas pequeñas manos rodeando su cintura, la fragancia de Sakuno inundo por completo sus sentidos, no quería aprovecharse de ella, claro que había dicho que se jugaría la vida solo por verla feliz pero el asunto con Nanako siempre estaría presente porque esta le gustaba demasiado, más de lo normal, más de lo que la cobriza le gustaba.

- T-Te odio - y él sonrió un poco para voltear aún manteniendo el abrazo, la tomo del mentón con suavidad para que lo mirara, sus ojos estaban levemente vidriosos, sus labios abultados formando un puchero, era demasiado linda en serio - Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe que no podemos estar juntos... Sakuno tú eres de una posición alta y yo soy yo, tu custodio, siento una atracción hacía ti pero por Nanako... es amor - se sincero y esta solo asintió con la cabeza separandose del abrazo, limpio algunas lágrimas y dio varios pasos hacía atrás, la había lastimado.

- Sakuno - intento acercarse pero ella solo salio corriendo con dirección a su habitación - ¡Sakuno! - le grito, alcanzo verla caer en las escaleras pero se levanto, la puerta de Ryoma se abrio, el peliverde solo lo miro mal y comenzo a subir las escaleras de prisa, el sonido de la puerta y después el silencio, por mucho que quisiera escuchar algo no se podía puesto que las paredes eran de concreto así que se dio por vencido y camino hacía su cama no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación, había hecho mal y no sabía como arreglarlo, solo esperaba que ella no lo odiara demasiado como para perdonarlo por ser un completo patán... si hasta él estaba molesto consigo mismo.

* * *

><p>Los brazos de Ryoma la sujetaron con fuerza en un abrazo suave, tranquilizador, de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas, era imposible detenerlas, sentía algo demasiado fuerte por Ryou, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, claro que tenía miedo, había estado a punto de ser suya para que este solo le dijera que solo sentía atracción, no era tonta sabía que solo era física mientras que a su amiga la amaba, ella nunca podía tener lo que deseaba, siempre era alguien más quien poseía lo que ella deseaba fervientemente y dolía demasiado.<p>

- Tranquila - las manos de Ryoma pasaron por su espalda tratando de confortarla pero ella no quería ser confortada, le dolía demasiado lo que acababa de pasar, ella solamente deseaba aunque fuera una vez en su vida que alguien sintiera algo por ella, algo, amor aunque fuera cariño, con Keigo solo había sido una especie de contrato por las empresas pero aún así lo había amado, se había entregado a este en cada aspecto de su vida menos en lo carnal, no hasta llegar al matrimonio, esa era su más grande convicción al menos cuando estaba con este porque ahora solo quería ser de Shishido Ryou pero este no la amaba y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera, al menos mientras Nanako estuviera en sus vidas.

- R-Ryoma - lo llamo con suavidad y este volteo para verla con una leve sonrisa, llena de afecto, se sentía tan confundida con respecto a sus tres custodios pero algo si tenía muy en claro, el castaño era el más importante para ella por mucho que no quisiera - Pasara Sakuno - aseguro este besando su frente y limpiando con suavidad las lágrimas que habían resbalado de sus hermosos ojos, este acaricio su mejilla con suavidad tratando de darla algun cónfort aunque no lo sentía, estaba más que cansada de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo si era honesta.

- ¿P-Puedo pedirte algo? - pregunto con un hilo de voz, el peliverde la miro un poco confundido pero aún así asintió, tomo un poco de aire porque sabía que lo que le iba a pedir podía terminar en algo más pero estaba... segura - B-Besame - le pidio con suavidad mientras este la miraba sorprendido, pensó que quiza se había equivocado al pensar que este podía sentir algo por ella cuando no era más que alguien que siempre lloraba, alguien que tenía una vida complicada empezando por un acosador.

Si él se veía un hombre demasiado apuesto, coqueto pero era obvio que no se iba a fijar en ella, estaba completamente tonta al pensar que si podía si quiera gustarle un poco, se levanto de la cama caminando descalza, el sonido de la cama llamo su atención, seguramente le iba a pedir disculpas por no poder obedecer y se iba a ir, dejandola sola y sintiendose como una completa tonta y como alguien no deseada pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este la tomo de la muñeca con un poco de fuerza para tomarla del mentón y juntar sus labios en un beso demandante.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba contra la pared, antes de darse cuenta estaba con sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura y con este dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, gimio en su oído ante la sensanción, con Ryou era como si quisiera cuidarla aún en aquel acto pero con el peliverde era todo lo contrario, sus caricias descontroladas solo querían decir que la deseaba demasiado por eso no podía contenerse del todo, las manos de él descendieron por sus piernas mientras la depojaba del pantalón del pijama, con movimientos torpes le ayudo con el trabajo.

Sus manos nerviosas lo despojaron de la camisa admirando su perfecto cuerpo, se sentía segura en sus brazos mientras que en los del castaño se sentía demasiado tímida, amada pero aquí en ese momento se sentía deseada y deseaba terminar con lo que había empezado, era la decisión que había tomado, quería ser una mujer en brazos de alguien como Ryoma porque Ryou solo tenía ojos para Nanako, estaba bien aquello porque entonces ella sería diferente, en cuanto amaneciera sería aquella Sakuno en sus años de escuela, rebelde, altanera, aún cariñosa pero con aires más de mujer... le demostraría a Shishido Ryou quien era en verdad Riuzaky Sakuno.

* * *

><p>Tenía a la mujer que deseaba en esos momentos en la cama, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas encendidas, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos levemente vidriosos debido al placer que le estaba brindando porque esa noche ella iba a ser suya en todos los aspectos, sus finas manos se incrustaban en las sábanas haciendolas puños mientras él disfrutaba de sus pechos, nunca estar con una mujer se sintio como esa manera, como si fuera un niño inexperto peguntando por el acto íntimo, se sentía demasiado bien estar así con ella.<p>

Sus labios dejaron una marca en su busto derecho y disfruto del mejor gemido que sus oídos pudieran escuchar, mordio el hueso de su cadera notando como ella se tensaba pero así le gustaba, sabía que era inexperta por eso tenía que tratarla con calma, enseñandole, haciendola disfrutar poco a poco de los placeres carnales, alzo la vista y sus ojos hicieron contacto con sus hermosas orbes que en esos momentos estaban empañadas de lujuria, la miro tomando sus hermosas piernas para posarlas alrededor de sus caderas.

- Tranquila - le susurro sobre los labios cuando ella levanto las caderas para besarlo con suavidad, en lo que llevaban jugando había descubierto que Sakuno disfrutaba de besar y las mordidas que en esos momentos poseía se lo iban a recordar un buen tiempo, gimio cuando la noto temblando entre sus brazos cuando inicio con la desesperación, sus manos se incrustaron en sus brazos mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban, se dedico a limpiarlas y a murmurar palabras de consuelo que de algún modo lograron tranquilizarla cuando la noto un poco más calmada.

- Enreda tus piernas en mi cintura cariño - ella asintió obedeciendo de inmediato mientras él entraba poco a poco en ella, la noto gritar levemente de dolor, claro que dolía pero después venía lo mejor, permitio que sus uñas se incrustaran en su espalda mientras él seguía entrando, claro que estaba usando protección pero aún así se sentía demasiado ser su primer hombre, el gemido de ella en su oído solo lo hizo despertar mucho más de lo que ya estaba - Dios - murmuro sobre sus labios mientras se quedaba quieto, él siempre había tenido sexo pero con ella, con ella estaba haciendo el amor.

El sudor recorría sus cuerpos con una fina capa, las manos de ella estaban sobre la sábana apretandola con fuerza mientras comenzaba con las embestidas, se sentía en el autentico cielo, estaba tan feliz de ser el primer hombre de ella y no iba a dejar en lo absoluto que alguien más estuviera así de esa manera con ella, no se iba a rendir con sus compañeros porque Sakuno le pertencía, solo la dejaría ir si en algún momento ella se lo pidiera pero solo entonces porque estaba totalmente enamorado de esa mujer que en esos momentos gemía por el placer que estaba sintiendo.

La beso degustando sus labios como si fuera la última vez... Riuzaky Sakuno era suya y así planeaba que fuera para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo IX  
><strong>

La luz del sol entro por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, estaba en vibradorpero aún así fue capaz de escucharlo sonar lo cual era un tanto raro puesto que después de la noche que había pasado ni siquiera debía de sentir ánimos de levantarse, tan solo de quedarse recostado al lado de la persona a la que le había hecho el amor pero allí estaba, mirando su celular a esa hora de la mañana, lo mejor era darse prisa sino quería que alguno de los otros dos empezara con dimes y diretes por lo que simplemente se sento sobre la cama.

Admiro el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sakuno puesto que era cubierto por una fina sábana blanca, su cabello caía por su espalda y hombros, demasiado bella si era de ser sincero, miro el identificador de llamadas, no, decía que era de un teléfono público, todos los que conocía tenían celular o teléfono fijo, quiza era algo importante y solo de ahí podían llamar por lo que se apresuro a contestar con calma - ¿Bueno? - escucho la leve brisa que lo hizo alejar un poco el aparato de su oído, escucho a la cobriza removerse por lo que se apresuro a caminar a la ducha, lo mejor era contestar allí para no despertarla.

- Vaya, pensé que tu compañero Shishido sería quien estuviera primero con ella, al parecer no, felicidades Ryoma-chan - se tenso de inmediato cuando reconocio aquella voz, la misma voz del tipo al que le había disparado cuando había estado en la habitación de la cobriza, trato de mantener la calma pero esta se fue demasiado lejos cuando su cerebro proceso las palabras que este había dicho, hablaba sobre la primera vez de Sakuno, con él, de lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas, lo que quería decir que ese tipo lo había visto, había visto todo.

- Haremos una cosa Ryoma-chan, no le hare daño porque justo ahora la tengo en la mira si tú haces algo por mí - giro la cabeza con miedo, se tenso al notar el punto rojo sobre su brazo derecho, debía ser una bala demasiado fina que podía hacerle un daño considerable, tomo aire tratando de calmarse - ¿Qué quieres? - le costo demasiado formular aquella pregunta pero era por el bien de la cobriza e iba a protegerla, escucho una leve risa del otro lado de la línea, se juro que cuando lo encontraran le iba a romper la cara hasta desfigurarlo, eso iba a hacer.

- Actúa como si solo hubiera sido sexo, no, no le hiciste el amor, demuestrale a mi niña hermosa que solo es un juguete, quiero divertirme un poco, si no la tratas mal en cuanto despierte algo malo le sucedera en el día de campo o esa estúpidez, te estare observando Ryoma-chan - y dicho esto colgo, él solo avento el celular contra la pared, ¡debía ser una broma!, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso importante con ella pasaba algo como aquello, a eso si que se le llamaba mala suerte pero apostaba que hubiera hecho lo mismo con quien hubiera tenido su primera vez.

Salio de la ducha y la miro sentada en la cama con una mano en las caderas, era normal que le dolieran - R-Ryoma-kun - lo saludo con una hermosa sonrisa y él solo la miro con altivez mirando como la cobriza ladeaba la cabeza ante aquella mirada, él sabía que ella esperaba otro tipo de mirada - Nos vemos en el desayuno - se apresuro a tomar su ropa para cambiarse de prisa, la vio morderse el labio mientras sus hermosos ojos se colocaban vidriosos, iba a llorar por él, por como la estaba tratando y él solo quería dispararse por hacer que se sintiera mal.

- ¿H-Hice algo mal? - pregunto ella llamando su atención mientras se colocaba el pantalón del pijama, giro el rostro viendo como apretaba la sábana que cubría su cuerpo con fuerza aunque sus manos estaban temblando un poco y se odio por aquello, se odio por lastimarla y por lo que iba a decirle - Hablemos claro, lo que hicimos fue sexo, nada más, entre tú y yo no puede ni habrá nada así de simple, eres algo así como mi jefa y yo valoro más mi trabajo que un simple polvo que es lo que fuiste así que con permiso, date prisa antes de que Shishido venga por ti y por favor no digas nada, creo que lo que menos necesitas es que tú padre se entere de esto así que ni pienses en correrme... nos vemos después muñequita - y dicho esto salio de allí maldiciendose por ser tan cruel.

Escucho leves sollozos pero solo descendio las escaleras ante la mirada de Ryou por lo que solo lo miro mal, nadie debía saber lo que había pasado entre ambos, sabía que ella no iba a decir nada así que estaba bien, solo esperaba encontrar al tipo para romperle la cara cuanto antes, solo necesitaban darse prisa porque necesitaba decirle la verdad a ella... a la mujer que amaba.

* * *

><p>Salio de la ducha caminando al espejo para verse, si Ryoma le había dicho todo aquello estaba bien, es decir, él nunca le había prometido nada pero se sentía usada, sin embargo, estaba bien, ya había sufrido demasiado y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ser fuerte, Ryoma la había tratado como una más y es que era así, tenía la fachada de acostarse con cualquiera y ella era una más, todos los sentimientos que este le había demostrado mientras le hacía el amor solo habían sido un espejismo, no iba a ser algo más y ella lo sabía por eso estaba tranquila.<p>

Porque al darse cuenta de quien en verdad era él no iba a volver a sentir nada más por este, no le iba a decir a nadie lo que allí había sucedido, lo que en esas paredes habían hecho, no, eso era algo que se iba a callar, estaba bien y se lo iba a demostrar al peliverde con una sonrisa llena de calma, no pensaba dejar que nadie la lastimara de nueva cuenta, no más, se termino de acomodar el cabello y se ajusto la blusa para tomar su bolso, estaría un tiempo en la cafetería y de allí partirían al fin de semana con la familia de Shishido, debía poner una barrera con dos de sus custodios pues aún Chotarou no hacía nada como para ganarse su molestia así que con este sería solamente con quien se mantendría feliz.

Salio de su habitación tarareando una canción, no tenía rastros de haber sufrido, todas las lágrimas las había sacado en la ducha y no estaba dispuesta a llorar más solo por felicidad pero no por dolor, eso era una promesa que hacía en esos momentos, entro en la cocina llamando la atención de sus tres custodios, Shishido la miraba con culpa, Ryoma somo si no estuviera allí y Chotarou solo le sonreía - Buen día - saludo el peliplateado con una sonrisa que ella le devolvio de la misma manera para tomar asiento mirando el plato, al parecer alguien había hecho el desayuno por ella pero no pensaba ahondar en ese tema, después les agradecería con algo discretamente.

- Este sera el órden de las camionetas a partir de este momento, Chotarou conducira la primera en donde siempre iré yo, Shishido-san y Echizen compartiran la segunda - comento mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de fruta, todos asintieron con calma aunque no esperaba que discutieran porque después de todo ella era su jefa - Bien, nos vamos en cinco minutos - y dicho esto se levanto caminando de prisa a su habitación para lavarse los dientes, cuanto antes empezara con su labor en el trabajo antes podría estar relajada para el fin de semana que la esperaba.

* * *

><p>Las dos camionetas partieron y él dio un profundo suspiro, Ryoma conducía con calma aunque notaba como apretaba el volante, como si quisiera arrancarlo y golpear a alguien con este - ¿Estás bien? Pensé que en cuanto amaneciera, ella estaría feliz a tu lado pero parece que le eres indiferente - sentencio con calma solo porque deseaba molestarlo, este ladeo la cabeza para verlo con aires de querer asesinarlo lo que solo provoco que se sintiera mejor, le encantaba la manera en que podía sacarlo de quicio, le gustaba verlo enojado o frustrado justo como ahora.<p>

- Tuve un polvo con ella, supongo que penso que lo nuestro iba para largo pero ya ves que no - contesto este como si nada y fue su turno de verlo como si hubiera dicho alguna estúpidez, la sonrisa en su rostro le decía que no mentía más que ocultaba algo que no importaba cuanto lo torturara no le iba a decir, eso en verdad lo hizo sentir deseos de arrancarle la cabeza - ¿Acabas de decir un polvo? ¡¿Pero quién jodidos te crees?! - y sin importarle nada lo tomo de la corbata impactando su puño en la nariz de este que perdio el control terminando chocando contra un auto para después andar hasta estrellarse en un poste.

Ryoma solto el volante y noto que tenía un corte en la ceja algo profundo además de que hizo una mueca al pasar la mano por su nuca, él sentía un hilillo de sangre resbalar por su mentón, miro el espejo y noto que tenía abierta un poco la frente además de que le dolía la muñeca derecha pero eso no le impidio golpearlo de nuevo solo que esta vez el peliverde si que respondio propinandole un puñetazo en el mentón provocando un quejido de dolor - ¡¿Están locos?! - la voz de Ootori los saco a ambos del trance en el que estaban, sin embargo, el peliverde lo jalo de la corbata impactando su cabeza contra el manubrio.

- ¡Basta! - el grito de Sakuno hizo eco en sus oídos, la puerta fue abierta y él fue apartado de Ryoma que lo miraba con los llenos de furia - ¡Intenta lastimarla de nuevo infeliz y esos serán solo rasguños! - le grito a este que era sujetado por Ootori quien miraba todo sin comprender, la cobriza lo miro a él con un leve rubor que le encanto demasiado si era sincero - ¡Te voy a romper la cara! - intento apartarse del tímido agarre de Sakuno pero esta le pego en la cabeza con la palma abierta sacandole un quejido de dolor.

Desvío la mirada para ver que ella lo miraba con una ceja encarnada y con aires de querer golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia por lo que solo se quedo callado, algo le decía que eso era lo mejor - Ahora mismo Ootori llevara a Echizen al hospital en un taxi mientras yo te llevare a ti en la camioneta, en cuanto lleguemos al hospital quiero una explicación - dicho esto lo jalo para empezar a andar mientras los otros dos se quedaban allí pero entonces ella se dio cuenta de algo por lo que volteo dispuesta a dar órdenes - No te preocupes, yo me encargo de los seguros - asintió ante las palabras del peliplateado para seguir caminando con él que solo quería hundirse, había dicho que si la volvía a lastimar lo iba a matar pero era él quien más daño le estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>Coloco el auto en marcha viendo como este simplemente se llevaba la mano a los labios donde resbalaba un hilillo de sangre, dio un profundo suspiro conteniendose para no matarlo porque no entendía como es que se había golpeado con Echizen - Me molesta que hagas cosas como estas, se supone que son mis custodios pero se comportan como niños pequeños - arremetio para romper el silencio, este la miro mientras ella se detenía en una calle, miro por el espejo retrovisor y se metio en el pequeño callejón para que pudieran hablar de lo sucedido además de que los vidrios polarizados los protegían por el momento.<p>

- Fue por ti ¿sabes?, me molesto que estuvieras con él en la intimidad cuando conmigo... olvídalo mejor, guardare silencio para que no me odies más de lo que ya haces, conduce - sentencio desviando la mirada al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por la frente donde se encontraba una herida, ella solo lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo tonto pero no era así, al menos no del todo, es decir, sabía de alguna manera como iba a terminar lo que le estaba comenzando a decir, le iba a decir que él hubiera deseado ser el primero para después decirle que estaba con Nanako pero es que ese era le problema, que el que estuviera con otra le dolía a ella y odiaba ese sentimiento.

- ¿Estás con Nanako en algo serio o es algo a lo que no le han puesto nombre? - pregunto llamando su atención, el castaño solo la miro con una leve sonrisa - Es lo segundo, es complicado, la veo y me siento feliz porque la conocí en el mercado cerca de donde solía vivir, compartí algunas palabras con ella y creí estar enamorado pero ahora no sé que es... me acosté con ella, si, eso no pienso negarlo pero cuando esta cerca solo quiero estar con ella, sin embargo, cuando estas tú... solo quiero estar contigo - dio un leve suspiro y entonces se le ocurrio una idea.

- Te propongo algo - comento con la voz firme, este ladeo la cabeza lo suficiente como para verla no entendiendo porque decía algo como aquello después de lo que le había dicho, ni ella misma se lo creía si era sincera - Seamos pareja - vio como él abrio los ojos para verla, eso debía ser una broma al menos eso decían sus ojos pero no lo era... en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>- ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto con miedo en la voz y ella solo lo miro mientras se desataba el cinturón de seguridad apagando el celular mientras encendía la radio, eso le estaba dando un poco de miedo si era sincero - Seamos pareja Ryou - la vio tomar un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiar la sangre de sus heridas provocando que gimiera un poco de dolor, sintio que la sangre era removida mientras ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta pero es que no tenía una o tal vez si pero tenía miedo y el miedo en situaciones como esas siempre le ganaba.<p>

- ¿Qué sucedera si somos pareja? - pregunto viendo como ella sonreía como una niña pequeña a punto de hacer una travesura - Sucedera que no dejare que nadie se te acerque, que solo seremos tu y yo, seguiras siendo mi custodio pero mi novio - aseguro como si nada la cobriza y él solo la miro negando con la cabeza mientras ella se ataba el cabello con calma - Acepto - contesto lo suficientemente bajo pero que aún así se escucho en todo el auto, Sakuno sonrió mientras se quitaba el suéter que portaba al igual que los zapatos, ya decía que era alguien nueva desde el momento que bajo de las escaleras.

Lo siguiente que sintio fue a ella subiendose a horcajadas de su cuerpo no sin antes haber quitado el cinturón de seguridad, sus finas manos se deslizaron por su corbata aflojandola un poco mientras él la tomaba de las caderas para pasar las manos por sus muslos, era la primera vez que estaría con una mujer en el auto pero le daba lo mismo siendo sincero, Sakuno llevo una de sus manos hacía su pantalón para quitar el cinturón al tiempo que bajaba la bragueta, podía parecer otra pero sin duda alguna aún estaba ese temblor en su cuerpo.

- Tranquila - murmuro sobre sus labios mientras los besaba con suavidad, ella se dejo hacer mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de colarse dentro de su blusa para poder tocar toda la piel que se podía, alzo un poco el sostén para tocarla con suavidad escuchandola jadear en sus labios y eso simple y sencillamente lo volvio por completo loco porque se apresuro a despojarla de la ropa interior al tiempo que se bajaba el pantalón con manos nerviosas, no porque estuviera demasiado apresurado tenía porque lastimarla por lo que comenzo a prepararla.

Iba a quitar el olor de Ryoma de su cuerpo, no se iba a ir hasta que quedara con su olor, Sakuno gimio separandose del beso recargando su frente en la suya y solo le sonrió al tiempo que poco a poco entraba en ella, sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y él solo se mordio el labio entrando en ella escuchando un grave gemido, Dios, sentía que jamás iba a ser feliz entrando con otra mujer, era demasiado lo que sentía, las sensaciones lo abrumaban por completo, ella iba a comenzar a moverse pero la tomo por las caderas negando con la cabeza, no, quería disfrutar poco a poco.

Se movieron con calma mientras él clavaba sus dientes en su cuello para que todo mundo supiera que ella era suya y de nadie más, Sakuno gimio moviendose con un poco más de prisa - Dios - murmuro sobre sus labios antes de besarlo y él solo atino a contestarla, se separo de ella cuando los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos, era algo que los estaban volviendo locos, no solo a él sino a los dos - M-Me encantas - aseguro mientras mordía su oreja sacandole un sonoro gemido... si definitivamente nunca más iba a volver a estar con una mujer, no iba a querer.

Sakuno siguio moviendose con más fuerza y entonces ambos llegaron al clímax, jadeantes se miraron y sonrieron mientras se besaban con suavidad - Te quiero - le aseguro con un beso en la frente mientras ella solo besaba su mejilla tratando de calmarse - También te quiero - aseguro al tiempo que el sonido de su comunicador lo sacaba de su trance pero se apresuro a apagarlo y la miro de nueva cuenta - Acabas de hacer que no quiera estar con ninguna otra mujer... espero te hagas responsable - ella se sonrojo de inmediato y eso le gusto demasiado.

La cobriza enterro su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y él solo sonrió, quiza no era buena idea que involucrara el placer con el trabajo, quiza no era buena idea que se dejara llevar pero ya lo había hecho, esperaba no arrepentirse aunque al sentir la respiración aún levemente agitada de ella le dijo que no... no se iba a arrepentir de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo X  
><strong>

Asintió ante lo que le estaba diciendo su empleada sobre las reservas de la cafetería aunque su mente estaba aún en lo que había sucedido en la camioneta entre Ryou y entre ella, era demasiado vergonzoso tener que mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había sucedido entre ambos, aún no procesaba la idea de que se hubiera entregado al castaño, claro que no se arrepentía pero estaba conmocionada por su actitud, dio un leve suspiro al tiempo que le sonreía a una de las meseras que comprendiendo que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención a su empleado la tomo de la mano para alejarla con alguna excusa.

Tomo la bandeja con cuidado mirando el reloj que estaba en la cocina, era tan solo medio día y se marchaban a las cinco de la tarde, aún faltaba mucho tiempo al menos desde su punto de vista, miro lo que les iba a dar como merienda por lo que tomando fuerza de donde no la tenía salio de la cocina mirando a los tres que se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa pero haciendo cosas diferentes, Ryoma estaba leyendo un libro al parecer mientras que Ootori estaba usando una tablet concentrado en algunas pistas de su acosador y estaba él.

Ryou estaba leyendo unos documentos mientras hacía anotaciones, miro más allá a Tezuka que hacía lo mismo, Nanako estaba atendiendo mesas así que aún no le había dado la buena noticia de que tenía novio y era Shishido pero pronto lo haría para que no se le acercara porque pensaba sacar las garras para defender lo que era suyo a toda costa - Aquí tienen - llamo la atención de los tres que la miraron, dos de ellos con sonrisas y el peliverde con indiferencia, coloco delante de cado uno un pedazo de pastel además de malteadas pero en el caso de Ryoma coloco café.

Este aparto lo que había traído y ella lo miro con una expresión de muerte, si algo que odiaba que hicieran era que le hicieran esas caras a su comida porque no pensaba ser humilde al decir que no sabía cocinar porque para su edad era una buena cocinera tanto de postres como de cualquier comida en el mundo y él no iba a hacer eso frente a ella por lo que tironeo de su brazo llamando su atención, noto su mirada sorprendida pero le dio lo mismo - Vas a comerte lo que he traído quieras o no, no me obligues a despedirte Ryoma - volvio a colocar el plato con un pedazo de pastel delante de él al igual que la taza de café.

Giro el cuerpo mirando a Ryou que le sonreía con tranquilidad, se inclino para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, tomo la bandeja y comenzo con su camino hacía la cafetería, un estruendo se dejo escuchar por lo que giro viendo que Nanako había volcado la bandeja que cargaba, eso era toda una sorpresa si debía ser sincera, la vio comenzar a tratar de limpiarlo con prisa con ayuda de sus compañeras que la miraban como si algo malo le hubiese sucedido mientras ella continuaba con su camino, noto que Shishido solo volvía a su trabajo por lo que ella decidio hacer lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Miro a Nanako pasar a su lado apresurado, Ryoma lo miro levemente con furia y tal vez con odio pero no era su culpa que él perdiera su oportunidad al haberla tratado como a una más cuando claramente no lo era porque Sakuno nunca iba a ser solo una cosa de una noche para alguien, ella valía más que aquello aunque sonara un tanto raro pero no era raro ahora que lo pensaba bien porque en verdad ella valía la pena, valdría las citas porque pensaba llevarla a muchos lugares, iba a valer todo así que solo tenía que cuidarla desde ese momento.<p>

- ¿E-Están saliendo? - levanto la mirada de los documentos para mirar a Ootori que levanto la vista de la tablet para encararlo fijamente, su amigo se veía un poco deprimido pero no pensaba ocultarle la verdad, lo menos que necesitaba era que se hiciera falsas iluciones con Sakuno cuando ella era su novia así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas en claro - Somos pareja desde hoy en la mañana - contesto y este solo asintió volviendo la vista al aparato siguiendo con su trabajo, sintio la fría mirada de Ryoma sobre su persona pero la ignoro mientras miraba a la cocina viendo a Sakuno caminar de un lado a otro preparando las órdenes.

Sonrió un poco al verla inclinarse sobre algunas cajas, no tenía pensamientos sucios con ella era solo que le gustaba la manera en que el uniforme le quedaba, la vio subir con algunas cajas hacía el segundo piso por lo que se levanto dejando los documentos sobre la mesa - Si me disculpan - camino de prisa detrás de ella sintiendo además de las miradas de sus amigos la de Tezuka y eso solo aumento su sonrisa... por el momento solo deseaba estar un poco con Sakuno, lo demás lo enfrentaría después.

* * *

><p>Cerro la puerta con cuidado detrás de ella mientras caminaba hasta dejar las cajas sobre el suelo cuidando el no romper algo, lo menos que necesitaba era que la vajilla nueva sufriera algún tipo de accidente porque de lo contrario iba a pegar el grito en el cielo, escucho un sonido por lo que volteo de prisa y abrio los ojos levemente sorprendida por ver a Shishido de pie recargado ligeramente sobre la puerta mientras pasaba el pestillo por la misma - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? - pregunto en un susurro mientras este le sonreía un poco comenzando a caminar donde ella.<p>

Sintio sus manos en su cintura mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo, sintio el temblor en sus piernas lo que la obligo a sujetarse de sus brazos con miedo a caerse pero este la sostuvo con fuerza al darse cuenta que estaba nerviosa - Me gusta más esta Sakuno - susurro obligandola a alzar la mirada encontrandose con la suya, sintio un ligero beso en sus labios y después un beso subido de intensidad, se sujeto con fuerza mientras la pegaba por completo a la pared, el frío de la misma provoco que abriera ligeramente los labios momento que fue aprovechado por el castaño.

Sus manos subieron hasta aferrarse a su cuello mientras él se apresuraba a tomarla de los muslos para hacerla saltar por lo que enredo sus piernas en su cintura notando como una de sus manos se deslizaba por su blusa no sin antes haberla desabotonado con prisas, sonrió en el beso al ver su desesperación y es que no podía simplemente apartarlo porque ambos lo necesitaban, no era solo atracción lo que sentía, era algo mucho más allá de aquello, en verdad deseaba estar con él de todas las maneras posibles y él pensaba lo mismo por eso su desesperación al prepararla y al entrar en ella.

Un gemido quedo estancando entre sus labios mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella con rápidez, se sujeto con fuerza mientras él seguía con ese ritmo, araño su espalda cuando el clímax llego dejandolos por completo cansados a ambos, se sujeto con fuerza de su cuello mientras él caía al suelo al tiempo que la besaba con suavidad sacandole una sonrisa - Debemos dejar de hacer esto mientras estemos juntos... no quiero que lo nuestro se base solo en hacer el amor... quiero que vayamos en serio Sakuno - aseguro el castaño y ella se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras.

- Vayamos en serio entonces - ambos asintieron ante sus palabras para comenzar a arreglarse un poco porque después de todo estaban en la cafetería y había trabajo que hacer... un último beso compartido para bajar de vuelta al mundo.

* * *

><p>Sakuno lo detuvo en las últimas escaleras mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello acomodandolo un poco por lo que le dedico una mirada dulce al tiempo que besaba castamente sus labios - Te quiero - murmuro pasando sus manos por un mechón de cabello rebelde que acomodo con mimo - También te quiero - volvio a besar sus labios para apresurarse e irse a su mesa donde estaban los otros dos mirando la escena, sintio a Nanako apresurarse con las ordenes como queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes, tenía que hablar con ella sino quería que hubiera algún tipo de problema entre ellas dos que eran amigas después de todo.<p>

- Shishido - giro la cabeza viendo a Tezuka que lo miraba más que enojado, pensaba que iban a salir a hablar fuera del establecimiento pero fue todo lo contrario cuando este le dio un puñetazo en el labio derribandolo de la silla por completo, gritos ahogados de los clientes fue lo siguiente que escucho - ¡¿A qué estas jugando con ella?! - sintio el tirón en su camisa para sentir otro golpe pero esta vez en la mejilla, venia otro puñetazo por lo que se cubrio con el antebrazo golpeandolo en el abdomen pero este lo derribo de una patada al suelo quitandole todo el aire.

- ¡B-Basta Tezuka! - Sakuno hizo acto de aparición, intento acercarse pero Ootori la detuvo por la cintura, al parecer todo el mundo sabía o creía mejor dicho que ella era solo un juego, sintio nuevamente un golpe en las costillas, no podía defenderse porque aún el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones además de que era su compañero después de todo - ¡D-Dejalo, basta! - los gritos de Sakuno no eran escuchados por el castaño de lentes que le propino una patada en el mentón logrando que escupiera sangre mientras sentía la misma bajar por sus labios.

- ¡Esta jugando contigo! - le grito Ootori y Sakuno lo empujo para abofetearlo mientras lo miraba con verdadero odio en los ojos, corrio donde Tezuka para aventarlo hacía las mesas mientras le estrellaba el puño en el labio, un quejido salio de sus labios pero eso no le prohibio ir a su lado - ¡E-Es mi novio estupidos, no se que les sucedio para golpearlo pero ahora mismo todos estan despedidos! - grito presa de la furia mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, el sonido de una ambulancia llamo su atención pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en aquello, sin embargo, se mantuvo despierto al verla tan mal por él... no podía creer lo que había pasado si debía ser sincero.

* * *

><p>Paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla con suavidad mientras él le sonreía un poco - Te dije que no es nada, escuchaste al doctor estare bien, no me rompio ninguna costilla - aseguro mientras se inclinaba para besarla en la mejilla a pesar de que le dolía demasiado la mejilla, ella solo sonrió un poco mientras negaba con la cabeza - No tenían derecho a golpearte así... no es un juego esto - aseguro y él asintio sonriendo mientras veía más allá a todos los tontos que habían pensado que solo estaba jugando con ella, Sakuno lo tomo del mentón mientras sus ojos se colocaban vidriosos.<p>

- No llores, estoy bien además el que esta preocupado aquí soy yo... te quebraste la muñeca al golpearlo porque no sabes pegar... no debiste hacer eso - susurro cerca de sus labios mientras ella solo hacía un mohín que le arranco una sonrisa mucho más grande, al menos ya la había hecho reir un poco porque no le gustaba verla tan seria en lo absoluto, no podía ni mantenerse en pie así que había llamado a su madre cancelando la cita con toda la familia, claro que había puesto el grito en el cielo pero después de que su novia tomara el teléfono y le mintiera diciendo que habían sufrido un atentado había dejado de insistir así que estaba perdonado de la falta al fin de semana familiar.

- No puedes despedirlos Sakuno... - ella solo desvio la mirada con irritación, estaba demasiado molesta con ellos, lo sabía porque estaba comenzando a conocerla poco a poco - No los quiero ver ahora, vamos - le indico ella a la camioneta que lo estaba esperando, la siguio sujetandose de su mano firme, a cada paso que daba se sentía un poco mejor porque sabía que ella lo iba a cuidar - Sakuno - llamo Ootori con una clara mueca de arrepentimiento que deseaba ablandara un poco la ira de la cobriza pero deshecho la idea cuando lo abofeteo delante de todo el mundo.

- Ahora mismo se quedan en un hotel unos días en los cuales mi novio se recuperara por la paliza que planearon... quiero aquí a Tezuka ahora - sentencio viendo que este solo asentía para ir donde Ryoma, intercambio algunas palabras por su intercomunicador y él solo sonrió al ver que corriendo llego la persona que lo había golpeado, esperaba de todo, gritos, reclamos pero nunca espero que ella le diera un puñetazo a este que giro el rostro mientras lo golpeaba en el abdomen con la pierna y no era el único impresionado porque todos estaban con la boca abierta.

No escucho ningun quejido de su parte cuando le estrello el puño - Intenta tocarlo de nueva cuenta y tendremos un serio problema - le sentencio con la voz firme para tomarlo de la mano, lo hizo entrar en el vehículo y emprendio la marcha como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras trataba de calmarse por lo que solo decidio guardar silencio porque si que valoraba su vida aunque no lo pareciera.

* * *

><p>Se acomodo sobre su cuerpo mientras desabotonaba con calma su camisa - Eres una buena enfermera - comento él y ella solo se sonrojo un poco mientras quitaba la camisa por completo dejando su torso descubierto, Shishido se sento sujetandola de la cintura para quedar pegado por completo a su cuerpo, el aire le comenzo a faltar, únicamente pensaba cambiar los vendajes más no algo más carnal pero esa idea se fue lejos cuando este beso sus labios mientras una de sus manos viajaba hacía su nuca para que no se separara del beso.<p>

Sus manos descendieron por su pantalón desabrochandolo con manos temblorosas y es que siempre era así o al menos tenía esa imágen, siempre que iba a intimar con él terminaba más nerviosa que nunca, siempre y eso solo lograba que lo quisiera más de lo que ya hacía, el pantalón cayo al suelo y pronto le siguio su blusa, el sostén fue quitado con prisas, gimio su nombre cuando comenzo a besar su cuello dejandole marcas, lo separo un poco de su cuerpo tomando aire y es que siempre lograba quitarselo... siempre y eso solo la hacía darse cuenta de que en verdad lo estaba amando.

- Si no lo deseas sabes que puedes decirlo - susurro él sobre sus labios y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para despojarse del short de pijama que portaba hasta hace unos segundos, la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios la hizo estremecerse por completo porque sin duda alguna el castaño sería una de sus debilidades por siempre, Shishido mordio un poco su cuello arrancandole un gemido, estaba adolorido aún por lo que sabía que no podía moverse demasiado así que lo obligo a recostarse de nueva cuenta mientras lo despojaba de los bóxers.

Antes de darse cuenta él estaba dentro de ella mientras ella colocaba una mano sobre su pecho deteniendo cualquier movimiento de parte de este, necesitaba acostumbrarse un poco porque si le dolía - Lo siento... no quise lastimarte - le sonrió con calma mientras negaba con la cabeza para sonrierle un poco y es que en verdad dolía pero lo menos que quería era hacerlo sentir culpable, era solo que sus caderas aún estaban medio hechas polvos debido a la actividad del día y es que no se estaba quejando pero no era experta en soportar el dolor en esos momentos.

- S-Solo dame un momento - le pidio y este asustado asintió con la cabeza, antes de siquiera decirle algo más Ryou la coloco debajo de su cuerpo mientras entraba en ella lentamente arrancandole un gemido fuerte mientras comenzaba con los movimientos, de esa manera era mucho más calmado por decirlo de una manera sútil, se sujeto de sus hombros mientras gemía su nombre, enrollo sus piernas en su cintura mientras él se movía dentro de ella con fiereza, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era solo atracción o para satisfacer necesidades... estaba enamorada de Shishido.

- R-Ryou - lo llamo en un gemido y este se detuvo un momento pensando quiza que la había lastimado, sujeto su rostro entre sus manos mostrandole una ligera sonrisa a pesar de que sentía que iba a caer en el mundo del sueño en cualquier momento - T-Te amo - murmuro cerrando un poco los ojos pensando que este le diría que no la amaba pero fue todo lo contrario cuando la beso con suavidad en los labios mientras se movía de nueva cuenta arrancandole suspiros - C-Creo que también te amo - susurro antes de depositar su semilla en ella.

Se aferro con más fuerza a su cuerpo mientras lo sentía caer poco a poco sobre su cuerpo, cerro un poco los ojos disfrutando de su calor, era una relación un tanto rara pero ella estaba feliz con la misma y no iba a dejar que nadie le quitara esa felicidad... en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>La vio acomodarse en la cama después de una ducha donde ambos habían intimado de nueva cuenta y es que le era imposible resistirse al cuerpo de Sakuno, era como una adicción para él, sonrió al verla acomodarse sobre la almohada sujetando un libro mientras él se concentraba en terminar de leer el informe sobre el sistema de seguridad puesto que quería asegurarse el mismo de que nada malo iba a suceder de nueva cuenta - ¿Aún no quieres cenar? - le pregunto ella llamando su atención, desvio la mirada para verla con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.<p>

- Lo que tu gustes - contesto notando como ella se mordía un poco el labio asintiendo con la cabeza por lo que asintió también dispuesto a bajar con ella por si algo malo sucedía, tomo su mano una vez los dos estuvieron fuera de la cama para bajar hacía la cocina cuando una sonrisa surco sus labios... se sentía feliz con ella y quiza eso era malo porque no era la primera vez que entregaba todo y no recibía nada pero quería pensar que con ella era diferente... nada malo iba a suceder estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Custodios De Tu Amor<br>**

**Capítulo XI  
><strong>

La luz del sol entro por las ventanas provocando que gimiera en descontento, no le apetecía de momento levantarse de la cama pero era hora de hacerlo, ladeo la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Sakuno dormida plácidamente, sus manos viajaron hacía su mejilla acariciando la misma con suavidad viendo que ella se removía un poco, odiaba que hiciera eso porque de alguna manera sentía que al tocarla tenía pesadillas pero una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios ante su contacto y él solo tomo un poco de aire para besar con suavidad sus labios, la amaba demasiado de verdad, era la persona más hermosa en el mundo.

- Buenos días - saludo Sakuno y él le sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos aún estaban medio adormilados, se notaba que tenía sueño pero allí estaba, sonriendole como solo ella sabía hacerlo, si pensaba que creía amarla estaba equivocado porque algo le decía que ella la amaba - Buenos días princesa - saludo viendo que la cobriza se sonrojaba ante aquellas palabras lo que solo causo una sonrisa en sus labios, se sento en la cama viendo que ella hacía lo mismo - Debemos desayunar - aseguro y ella solo hizo un puchero pero asintió por lo que se apresuro a bajar de la cama para tomar una ducha.

- Vamos - tomo su mano arrastrandola a la ducha viendo que ella negaba con la cabeza, el asunto era un poco gracioso porque él la había visto desnuda en muchas ocasiones y se sonrojaba con una simple ducha, eso era demasiado - N-No... duchate tu primero - susurro tan bajo que si no estuvieran solos seguro que no escuchaba pero si que logro escuchar y no logro evitar reir un poco mientras soltaba un poco su mano - Sakuno te he visto desnuda, ¿qué es lo qué te preocupa? - pregunto acariciando con suavidad su mejilla, su piel era tan tersa que en esos momentos de verdad pensaba que era un ángel.

- M-Me duelen las piernas y las caderas - aseguro ella con un sonrojo monumental en sus mejillas, beso castamente sus labios para negar con la cabeza - No vamos a hacer nada, lo menos que deseo es que lo nuestro se base en solo hacer el amor... quiero ir en serio contigo, creí que ambos estabamos de acuerdo en ello - aseguro este con tono calmado viendo que ella asentía con la cabeza bajando la mirada mientras se mordía el labio... sin duda alguna Sakuno era la persona más hermosa que vería en toda su vida, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

* * *

><p>Shishido había salido por algunas cosas para la despensa, ella había insistido en quedarse porque estaba demasiado cansada, camino hasta el sófa con cuidado recostandose sobre el mismo, le dolía mucho la cabeza en esos momentos, escucho algunos pasos y sonrió al darse cuenta que este había regresado más rápido de lo esperado, giro la cabeza con cuidado y entonces todo se volvio negro... ese no era su novio... ¡era su acosador!... se levanto de prisa en busca de la salida cuando sintio un mareo terrible que la obligo a caer de rodillas con una mano en la cabeza pues la misma punzaba demasiado.<p>

- Tranquila pequeña... es solo una pequeña dosis de sendante - gimio de dolor cuando sintio que este le quitaba un dardo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta había sido lanzado, eso quería decir que su acosador sin duda alguna era un experto, en esos momentos este vestía todo de negro, tenía la cara cubierta y ella temblo de miedo cuando lo vio acercarse a su cuerpo, eso no estaba bien, sintio tanto miedo que quizo salir huyendo pero la mano de este sobre su cabello se lo impidieron por completo, gimio de dolor cuando enterro las uñas en su cabello jalando con más fuerza de lo normal que le arranco un grito.

- He tenido que soportar que otros hombres te toquen, al menos con el estúpido de Keigo nunca intimaste pero ahora, con este castaño lo haces a diario... te mostrare lo que es un hombre - tuvo miedo, intento apartarse pero este la sujeto con firmeza del hombro para darle media vuelta y apresarla contra el suelo, de inmediato subio sus piernas para golpearlo pero su acosador fue más rápido al golpearla en la mejilla, un grito ahogado salio de sus labios, grito y este se desespero intentado sujetarle las manos pero era obvio que no se lo iba a permitir, antes muerta que dejar que la tocara más allá de la ropa.

- ¡Maldita sea, quedate quieta! - le grito este y ella solo lloro con más fuerza, intento por todos los medios apartarlo cuando abrio los ojos al ver a Shishido detrás de su acosador que detuvo todo movimiento, el arma estaba apuntando a su cabeza, el aire se le escapo de los pulmones por completo - Quita tus sucias manos de ella o te mato - la risa de su acosador hizo eco en toda la sala, debería de estar muerto de miedo y no riendo pero allí estaba, riendo y eso solo lograba darle más miedo del que ya le tenía porque no entendía como era que este reía en ese momento cuando estaba siendo apuntado con una arma.

- Dispara... no soy el único que esta tras ella, somos algo así como una red que desea a Sakuno solo para nosotros, si me matas mañana estara alguien en mi puesto... solo que hay un problema, no pienso dejar que me mates porque quiero el placer de ser yo quien la haga suya así que... - y antes de darse cuenta este giro para comenzar a pelear el castaño que respondio ágilmente, el acosador lo golpeo en la cara pero este interpuso su mano para cubrirse y este aprovecho el momento para salir corriendo de la casa - No te muevas de aquí - temblo cuando vio a Ryou correr para alcanzarlo.

Solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada porque lo amaba demasiado como para verlo lastimado, la idea de que habían muchas personas tras ella solo logro que comenzara a llorar con fuerza... la vida la odiaba o al menos estaba comenzando a pensar de esa manera.

* * *

><p>Maldijo por lo bajo cuando el tipo se le escapo, este corría como un velocista y eso no era normal, al menos tenía una pista de este, quiza serviría, regreso de inmediato sobre sus pasos con el corazón a mil puesto que la había dejado sola y eso no era bueno, abrio la puerta corriendo hasta la sala viendo que estaba recostada sobre la alfombra con una mano sobre sus ojos mientras la otra estaba en su vientre, estaba demasiado asustada, camino donde ella para recostarse sobre su cuerpo, pensó que se tensaría pero por el contrario envolvio su cuerpo en un abrazo, sus manos en su cuello se sentían bien.<p>

Sus piernas se enredaron en su cintura y él solo la apreto contra su pecho, le dolía demasiado verla de esa manera, Sakuno se aparto un poco para sonreirle indicandole con ese gesto que estaba bien aunque sabía que no estaba realmente, beso su frente con suavidad - No te lo guardes - pidio y ella solo asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, claro que se lo estaba guardando, así era ella, siempre iba a ser así y era precisamebte por eso que quería evitar a toda costa que algo malo le sucediera, la sola idea de que alguien la lastimara solo lograba hacerle daño a él porque eso era indudablemente amor.

- T-Tengo miedo - susurro y él le sonrió con calma, mientras estuviera a su lado nada malo le iba a suceder - Yo te cuidare... no dejare que nada malo te suceda - aseguro para besar su mejilla, se levanto con ella cargandola para caminar hacía la salida, ella protesto sujetandose con fuerza de la puerta pero él solo la sujeto con más fuerza para que se soltara puesto que le estaba lastimando el cuello - Sakuno... solo vamos por un helado - aseguro con una enorme sonrisa viendo que ella se soltaba con rápidez al parecer avergonzada por aquello pero es que solo podía verla tierna en esos momentos.

- Promete que no me dejarás - súplico ella a media voz viendo que este solo le sonreía con calma para acariciar su espalda con suavidad, estaba más que claro que nunca la iba a dejar porque ella ya tenía una parte de él - No lo hare... lo prometo - aseguro mientras entraban al vehículo emprendiendo la marcha hacía la heladería... solo quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo y no iba a permitir que nadie la borrara de su hermoso rostro.

* * *

><p>Degusto con calma el helado mientras lo veía a él mirar en todas direcciones, odiaba verlo enfrascado en el trabajo, claro que sabía que era su seguridad pero aún así quería que le prestara atención y eso no era tan complicado como para entender - No has probado tu helado - señalo y este concentro su vista en ella con una enorme sonrisa llevandose a los labios el cono de helado, eso solo logro descolocarla demasiado porque de pronto se le antojo el helado que tenía él - ¿M-Me dejas probar de tú helado? - pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa viendo que él encarnaba una ceja, al parecer había visto sus intenciones.<p>

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto este con una ceja encarnada, ella se mordio el labio negando con la cabeza por lo que solo continuo comiendo su helado con calma cuando su celular vibro, lo tomo entre sus manos sorprendiendose al ver el número de su padre, ellos nunca la llamaban, siempre que querían verla de alguna u otra manera mandaba un auto por ella, nunca le pedían una opinión pero allí estaban llamandole, tomo un poco de aire y contesto - ¿Sucede algo papá? - pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, escucho unos gritos al fondo pero no identifico de quienes eran, esperaba que nada malo les hubiera sucedido.

- ¡¿Se puede saber porqué estas saliendo con tu custodio?! ¡Estas comprometida con Keigo... te quiero en veinte minutos en casa! - y dicho esto colgo, ella sintio que el aire se iba de sus pulmones, eso no podía estar sucediendole a ella, alejo el aparato mirando a Shishido que le sonreía con calma mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza, seguía sin creer que su padre pudiera gritarle por algo como aquello cuando se suponía que solo debería de querer su felicidad... pero parecía que de nueva cuenta estaba más interesado en lo que diría la gente que en su felicidad y saber aquello le dolía demasiado.

- T-Tenemos que ir a mi casa, no a la mía sino a la de mis padres - aseguro viendo que el castaño asentía con calma, se levanto sintiendose de pronto mareada por lo que Ryou se apresuro a sostenerla por la cintura, ese contacto la hizo calmarse un poco pero no lo demasiado como para estrar tranquila, sabía que su padre podía dar miedo cuando quería, lo sabía mejor que nadie pero por esa vez, por esa única ocasión no le iba a quitar la felicidad, no iba a dejar que scediera que sucediera porque Ryou era todo lo que quería, todo lo que en esos momentos necesitaba y no lo quería lejos de su lado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? - pregunto este llamando su atención por completo, es que en si no estaba nerviosa sino temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, dio un profundo suspiro sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su novio - Mi padre es una persona complicada... temo que al escucharlo quieras dejarme - comento en un tono de tristeza, el castaño la tomo del mentón para sonreirle - Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo - aseguro este y ella solo lo miro con ternura en los ojos, de verdad lo amaba.

* * *

><p>La casa de los padres de Sakuno era enorme, claro que se había imaginado que sería de esa manera, sintio que Sakuno lo llamaba por lo que se apresuro a seguirle el paso, había estado allí solo una vez antes, el día cuando le dieron el trabajo y las normas que debía seguir, lo más seguro era que lo despidieran pero todo podía suceder, la cobriza sujeto su mano con suavidad para indicarle que siguieran entrando, se sorprendio por los pasillos que tenía aquella mansión porque acababa de descubrir que casa no era, era como un palacio por no decir otra cosa.<p>

- Aquí es - su novia se detuvo delante de una puerta de madera que estaba custodiada por dos hombres vestidos de negro, suponía que eran parte del cuerpo de seguridad del padre de la cobriza, ella toco a la puerta esperando una respuesta, noto que estaba demasiado nerviosa pero él estaba peor que ella aunque estaba aparentando que no era de esa manera - Adelante - Sakuno se mordio el labio para abrir la puerta jalandolo consigo misma para que entrara, se sorprendio al ver a sus dos compañeros y a los otros tres custodios, Tezuka lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa, algo le decía que este era importante allí.

El maldito quiza le había dicho al padre de Sakuno seguro lo que este pensaba - Suelta la mano de mi hija ahora bastardo - bien, aquella bienvenida no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto o quiza si, Sakuno apreto con más fuerza su mano negando con la cabeza, sabía que estaba nerviosa pero no lo iba a soltar - No me retes Sakuno... suelta su mano y ven a mi lado, ¡él esta despedido! - el grito que dio su padre resonó en todo el recinto, sabía que eso iba a pasar, Sakuno solo miro a su padre con una ceja encarnada, no la iba a dejar, se lo había prometido y pensaba cumplir aquella promesa costara lo que costara.

- Es mi novio... Keigo me engañaba con Osakada desde hace años... apuesto a que él que te dijo que Ryou estaba jugando conmigo fue Tezuka Kumitsu... ¡pues que aquí enfrente de todos tenga el valor de decirmelo a mí! - grito mirando en dirección al de lentes que se levanto de su asiento para caminar hasta donde ella con paso calmado, instintivamente sujeto a la cobriza por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo, noto que ella se tensaba un poco pero sabía que era porque aún estaba en medio shock por lo sucedido y él de verdad quería verla descansar pero al parecer de momento no iba a poder suceder aquello.

- Shishido Ryou, es un jugador... tenía relaciones íntimas con sus protegidas, tú eres una más - una sonrisa se instalo en los labios de la cobriza, él se lo había dicho, le había contado proque quería que ella decidiera si de verdad deseaba estar a su lado así que por aquello no se preocupaba - ¿Y eso qué? Yo lo amo y eso es lo único que me importa a mí... si quieres que deje de verlo dejame decirte que estás loco papá, tampoco lo vas a despedir pero si quiero a esto lejos de mi cuanto antes o no respondo - señalo a los demás custodios con un gesto de odio puro, quiza no odio pero si que demasiada furia.

- El único que será despedido aquí es él, ¡ven a mí lado ahora Sakuno o no respondo! - grito este de nueva cuenta, su novia bajo la mirada mientras apretaba con más fuerza su mano, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y él realmente quería decirle que todo estaba bien o que como mínimo nada malo iba a suceder - N-No lo vas a despedir... ¿tanto te molesta verme feliz?... amo a Ryou... si no lo aceptas esta bien pero no lo dejare, me mudare de casa... una donde pueda ser feliz sin ti - tiro de su mano dando media vuelta, sabía que a ella le estaba costando aquello pero era su decisión.

Era su padre pero aún así lo estaba eligiendo a él, se detuvo llamando su atención para tomarla con suavidad del mentón, beso castamente sus labios y giro hacía su padre - Hoy sufrio un ataque... su acosador intento violarla pero esta usted aquí en este momento diciendole todo esto, no tiene derecho... yo la amo, no se deje llevar por lo que dicen tres hombres que se enamoraron de su hija, ella me eligio a mí y soy feliz si ella lo es... no se preocupe, renuncio pero la cuidaré yo solo - dicho esto tiro de su mano indicandole que podían caminar y así ella lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios lo que lo cautivo aún más.

Salieron de allí con paso calmado viendo que Sakuno solo apretaba con más fuerza su mano... no importaba si el mundo se oponía porque él la iba a hacer feliz sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p>- ¿Segura qué quieres hacer esto? - pregunto el castaño llamando su atención recargado desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, ella se encontraba haciendo las maletas, todo lo demás se quedaba allí excepto la ropa de ambos - Si - contesto con una sonrisa, Shishido solo le sonrió en respuesta, no se iba a arrepentir de aquello, lo amaba y por él iba dejar a su familia, su padre siempre pensaba en otras personas antes que en ella, siempre era de esa manera, su madre ni siquiera intento convencerlo sino que solo se mantuvo en silencio sentada a su lado y verla así dolía demasiado si debía ser sincera.<p>

Para su sorpresa acababa de descubrir que Shishido venía de una familia adinerada, tenía dinero, alguien más controlaba sus empresas así que por eso él se había dedicado a cumplir su sueño que era cuidar personas, por eso era custodio, el castaño tomo las maletas de ambos para emprender la marcha hacía la salida de la casa, miro hacía atrás, no iba a volver a esa casa nunca, solo necesitaba de alguien y era del castaño que en esos momentos la ayudo a entrar al auto con una enorme sonrisa que logro contagiarla por completo, él podía hacer eso con demasiada facilidad y eso le gustaba.

- Vamos - asintió mientras este comenzaba a conducir el auto, estaba feliz, no le importaba si su padre nunca más en su vida le hablaba, mientras ella fuera feliz entonces se conformaba con aquello, quiza no conocía del todo a Ryou pero ansiaba conocerlo porque sabía que este no le iba a hacer daño, sabía que él la iba a cuidar así que estaba bien dejar atrás el nido solo por ser feliz con la persona que más había amado en su vida y que con certeza amaría por siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA  
><strong>

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
